Trazando el destino
by KatMora606
Summary: KATAANG MODERNO. Aang es un dibujante; un día en su camino al trabajo, casi pierde el metro, pero antes de entrar en el pierde su libreta de bocetos, cuando las puertas del metro se cierran él ve que una chica levantó su bloc, ¿perdió sus bocetos?, ¿Los volverá a encontrar, o encontrará algo más?.
1. Casualidad o destino

**¡NUEVO ONE-SHOT!**  
**Sé que tardé un poco, pero espero que valga la pena, principalmente porque son casi 4000 palabras :D.**  
**Este es un Kataang moderno.**  
**¡Disfruta!**

Punto de vista: Aang

Mis párpados pesaban tanto, no quería abrirlos, pero la alarma seguía sonando y era muy molesta, de mala gana estiré el brazo y después de algunos intentos logré apagarla, ¿por qué tenía que levantarme?, ¡Oh si! Porque mi vida era una maravilla, tenía que trabajar por las tardes en ese estudio de animación llendo y trayendo el café, copias, encargos y favores, pero más que nada lo hacía por la experiencia, si, ese era mi plan, podía ver de cerca el trabajo de personas con mucho talento y en ratos libres soñar en que yo algún día sería como ellos, por supuesto que también necesitaba el trabajo ya que mi beca no cubría los gastos personales y... ¡Un momento!, ¿Qué no había sonado la alarma ya?.  
Tomé el teléfono y lo encendí.

-¡Demonios las siete y media!- maldijé mientras me levantaba a toda velocidad para vestirme.

Tan sólo el metro pasaba cada media hora, eso sin contar el tiempo que tardaba en llegar a mi destino y si perdía el metro perdería mis clases y si perdía mis clases adiós trabajo perfecto.

Así que después de vestirme tomé mi mochila, tomé las llaves y saqué de la alacena una barra de granola y tomé una manzana y una naranja del frutero, todo lo metí a mi mochila y salí a toda velocidad para dirigirme a la estación del metro.

Corrí, o más bien dicho volé hacía la estación, era la hora en la que muchas personas ibán a su trabajo o escuela, por lo tanto estaba muy concurrido cuando llegue, '¡El dinero para el pasaje!', busqué en mi bolsillo mi billetera pero me alarme al no sentir nada.

'Demonios, debo haberla olvidado', me quité la mochila y busqué dentro en busca de dinero, después de remover y buscar frenéticamente entre las libretas y algunos libros encontré suficiente dinero, pague el pasaje y me dirigí hacia donde siempre esperaba el metro, iba a medio camino cuando ví desde lejos que acababa de llegar, 'este no es mi día de suerte' pensé antes de correr en dirección a las puertas del metro esperando llegar a tiempo, era cómo si avanzará pero el camino se alargaba.

-¡Espera!, ¡Oye tú!- Alguien gritó a lo lejos.

Parecía la voz de una mujer, pero estaba tan concentrado en llegar al metro que no me importó voltear en dirección de la voz, ya faltaba tan poco.

-¡Tú, el de la mochila café!- volvió a gritar la misma voz.  
Para mí suerte llegue y entré rápidamente al vagón.

'Espera, yo tengo mochila café'.

Miré por dónde corrí y ví a una chica de piel marrón y cabello del mismo color pero aún más obscuro, llevaba un vestido corto de azul mezclilla unido por el medio del frente por botones y encima tenía puesto un suéter azul claro desabrochado, calzaba unos botines altos color gris, miré sus ojos, unos grandes orbes azules como el zafiro y tenía en la mano una libreta.

De pronto volví a la realidad, ella corría hacía mi pero justo cuando estaba a dos metros de llegar al vagón se cerraron las puertas y ella se detuvo abruptamente, el metro comenzó a avanzar y sólo nos miramos el uno al otro, cuando el metro siguió avanzando suspiré, sabía que esa era mi libreta, lo más probable es que se me cayó cuando intenté sacar el dinero de mi mochila.

'¡Espera!, ¿Qué no tenía ahí mi tarea de perspectiva?, ja, definitivamente este no es mi día de suerte'.

•✴️•

Punto de vista: Katara

Está era la última vez que confiaba en Soka, ya íbamos tarde a clases, pero no importó cuántas veces le dije que llevara el auto al mecánico, ahora teníamos que tomar el metro y sabe cuánto tiempo tardariamos en llegar.

Sería difícil porque no acostumbramos a tomar el metro, ¡ni siquiera sabíamos cual tomar!, era una hora muy concurrida, personas iban y venían, saqué el dinero de mi mochila y ví caer algo, al principio pensé que fue una de mis libretas pero por la portada sabía que no era de las mías, inmediatamente levanté el bloc y busque a su posible proprietario.

Ví a un chico que se detuvo a unos pasos míos buscando algo en su mochila, definitivamente supe que era de él, iba a preguntarle si era esa su libreta cuando comenzó a correr, al mismo tiempo más y más personas inundaron el pasillo y no me permitían pasar, trate de esquivarlos pero era cómo si no les importara a quien empujacen con tal de pasar, así que hice lo mismo, no supe cómo pero me abrí paso a través de la multitud pero el chico cada vez se alejaba más, grité para que se detuviera pero al parecer no me escucho.

Cada segundo parecía mientras el chico de la mochila café se alejaba más, logré salir del enjambre de gente y corrí hacia donde el corría, grité de nuevo cuando el entró al vagón del tren y al fin se volteo.

Era un chico caucásico de complexión alta y delgada, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una sudadera naranja, tenía cabello negro corto que contrastaba con su piel lechosa, pero lo que me cautivo fueron sus ojos, eran como dos gemas grises resplandecientes.

En ese momento el mundo pareció ir en cámara lenta, nuestros ojos se encuentraron por un momento y un segundo después la puerta del metro se cerró robándome la hermosa vista a sus ojos color plata azulado.

Me detuve y supe que ya nada se podía hacer mientras el metro avanzaba, me quedé ahí parada un momento y después miré la libreta personalizada, con curiosidad analice la portada.

-...¿me escuchaste Katara?- llamó una voz familiar.

-¿Dijiste algo Soka?- pregunte tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

-¡Dije, que se nos hará tarde!, Katara, no puedes ir por la vida llevando las cosas perdidas. Es hora de irnos o perderemos la primer clase- dijo.

-Pero no sabemos cuál es el siguiente metro- respondí mientras guardaba la libreta en su propia mochila.

-Vamos, confía en mis instintos-

-Mira hasta donde nos han llevado tus "instintos", Soka- Dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, yo no fui quien corrió tras un chico hace unos pocos minutos- me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Tenía que admitir que algún día mi sentimiento de empatía y necesidad por ayudar a los demás me llevaría a la ruina, así como los instintos de Soka nos habían traído aquí.

-Sera mejor que le preguntemos a alguien- ni siquiera lo miré, sabía que se negaría a pedir ayuda, caminé hacia una mujer de cabello negro.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedes decir cuándo llega el próximo metro que pasa por el centro?- pregunté amablemente.

-Ese es el que se acaba de ir, el próximo llegará en otros quince o veinte minutos- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Maldijé en mi mente.  
-Está bien, muchas gracias- me alejé de ella para expresar mi furia a mi "querido hermanito".

•✴️•

Punto de vista: Aang

Desde que me encontré con aquellos ojos azul profundo mirándome estuve muy preocupado, nunca había faltado con un trabajo, este no era cualquier trabajo, era un proyecto que el profesor habían dejado desde hace ya una semana, era muy meticuloso con respecto a los angulos de los dibujos, en pocas palabras tenía que ser exacto y perfecto.

'Ugh, esto definitivamente alteraría mi promedio perfecto' pensé entrando al campus.

Escuché pasos acelerados hacía mí y sentí que un puño golpeaba mi brazo derecho, ya sabía quién era y sinceramente estaba un poco estresado como para hacer algo al respecto.

-Hola, Toph- dije sin desviar mi atención del camino.

-Hola señor aburrido, ¿qué pasó? anoche te veías un poco entusiasta, en especial cuando noté que esa chica te arrastró fuera de la fiesta- dijo con tono divertido y dándome unos cuantos codazos.

-No pasó nada si es eso lo que quieres saber- al fin la mire y como lo esperaba llevaba unas gafas de sol obscuras.

-Vamos Aang, ¿entonces que hiciste con ella?, ¿Hiciste su tarea o algo así?- soltó una carcajada.

-Oh si, claro, justo después de que descargó su estómago en mis zapatos- normalmente no usaba sarcasmo, pero comencé a recordar la noche anterior con una mueca en mi rostro. - Además, tu sabes que no me gusta Meng-

-Claro, claro, pero estoy segura de que tú le interesas mucho, deberías darle una oportunidad, pero que la próxima no esté borracha- se hizo silencio entre los dos, ella como toda buena amiga notó mi silencio molesto, -Entonces... ¿Por qué estás molesto?, si sigues de amargado morirás virgen, digo, pensé que te gustaría divertirte un rato-

-No estoy molesto, simplemente me siento estresado, hoy casi pierdo el metro y justo cuando subí descubrí que tire mi bloc de dibujo en la estación- dije mientras miraba mi reloj notando que sólo quedaban cinco minutos para mí clase.

-Miralo por el lado amable, lo podría encontrar alguien famoso y tal vez te dé un trabajo muy bien pagado por tu arte- el sarcasmo era algo natural en Toph

-Te puedo asegurar que no lo encuentro nadie así, miré por el metro y ví que una chica lo tenía- solté un suspiro.

-¿Una chica, eh?...y... ¿Era bonita?- había una sonrisa malvada en la cara de Toph.

Recordé los sucesos, recordé a la bella chica corriendo hacia mi con mi cuaderno en su mano mientras el viento mecía su cabello.  
-Si, era bonita- dije sintiendo un poco de calor en mi rostro mientras sonría.

-¡Vaya!, Al menos ahora sé que no eres del otro bando- río pero a mí no me hizo gracia en absoluto.

-Si, bueno...me tengo que ir-  
Corrí a mí clase.

El resto del día se mantuvo tranquilo, a excepción de la mirada extraña de mi profesor al notar que no llevé mi trabajo.

••••••

El resto de la semana fue aburrida, aunque todos los días en la estación del metro buscaba a la chica morena de ojos azules no la encontraba en ninguna parte.

Mientras pasaban los días anhelaba encontrarla, ya no mucho por el hecho de recuperar mi libreta, sino porque día a día mis pensamientos tenían un debate sobre ella, ¿ella vivía aquí en la ciudad o sólo era una turista?, si vivía aquí, ¿a qué escuela iba?, ¿tendría novio?, ¿trabajaba?, ¿cuál es su nombre?; estas y más preguntas se planteaban en mi cabeza.

Mientras esperaba sentado en el asiento del metro mi mente viajaba a su rostro, a esos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, capturado por su belleza decidí averiguar si mi arte era digna de capturar su enigmante silueta.

•✴️•

Punto de vista: Katara

Otra vez el universo me decía que no confiara en mi hermano, después de esperar el metro y perder la primera clase, nos dividimos para ir a nuestras respectivas áreas.

Después de mis clases pasé a la cafetería por algo de la maquina expendedora, luego me dirigí a la biblioteca para regresar libros y tomar otros, cerca de la biblioteca estaba mi lugar favorito en todo el campus, un hermoso roble verde y frondoso que proporcionaba una muy buena sombra.

Casi todos los días me sentaba bajo el arbol, ya sea para hacer mi tarea, para descansar o sólo esperar el comienzo de alguna clase.

Saque algunos libros que saqué de la biblioteca, miré la libreta que no me pertenecía, en todo el día no puede ni siquiera abrirla, así quela saqué de mi mochila y analice su contenido página por página, como lo indicaba la portada era un bloc de dibujo, pero en verdad en ella se encontraban verdaderas obras de arte que ibán desde hermosos edificios y paisajes, hasta rostros y poses de personas, tenía diferentes técnicas, lápiz, carboncillo, gises y acuarela.

Pensé en el chico de ojos grises, ciertamente la brisa y la sombra del árbol me tranquilizaron, sabía que tenía que encontrarlo y devolverle su trabajo.

Pero ahora mismo estaba ocupada con exámenes y pruebas, no podía darme el lujo de esperar en la estación.

Casi todos los días que me sentaba bajo el roble que me brindaba tanta paz me ponía mis auriculares para escuchar musica y admiraba una y otra vez los trazos del chico misterioso, ya fueran simples bocetos o dibujos estructurados, simplemente eran hermosos a la vista.

Pasaban las semanas, terminaron las pruebas importantes y no faltaba mucho para el término de las clases, pensé seriamente en irme en el metro las últimas semanas, pero con el paso del tiempo abandoné la idea diciéndome a mi misma que era muy poco probable encontrar al joven creador de el arte espectacular.

•✴️•

Punto de vista: Aang

Estaba cansado, de las clases, del trabajo, pero durante la última semana traté de convernserme de seguir despierto, vagamente escuche al profesor dictar el último proyecto.

'Está bien Aang, tu puedes sólo este trabajo y te podrás levantar tarde por un tiempo'

Al parecer tenía que investigar sobre las emociones reflejadas en el arte, pero además de representarlo también tenía que investigar a fondo y de manera científico, el internet me odiaba un poco y sinceramente no me sentía cómodo pasar horas y horas frente al computador, después de aclarar mi mente un poco tuve una idea, '¡La facultad de ciencias e ingenierías!', así que me dirigí ahí.

-¡Teo!, Es bueno verte de nuevo- saludé a mi amigo de grandes gafas mientras caminaba hacía el.

-¡Vaya!, hasta que te dignas en visitarme, pero supongo que no vienes a eso en especial- respondió

-En verdad, no; pero primero dime ¿qué tal tus clases?- pregunté

-Ahora van bien, pero hace unas semanas estuvo de locos, nadie tenía tiempo de siquiera respirar, eso me incluye- comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo.  
-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería por algo?-

-Me gustaría, pero ahora vengo a pedir tu ayuda- me atreví a decir, me miró con curiosidad, -amm, ¿me puedes decir dónde está la biblioteca?- pregunté

Alzó una ceja hacía mi, -¿Es en serio, Aang?- después se hecho a reír (como supuse que lo haría).

-¡Oye!, Nunca he estado en otros edificios que no sea el mío y el tuyo es prácticamente el más alejado del mío- traté de excusarme y prácticamente era verdad.

-Está bien, está bien, sígueme- dijo tratando de dejar de reír.

Me dejó en la biblioteca y le agradecí por indicarme el camino; busque por medía hora un libro que me ayudara con mi trabajo pero no encontré nada, así que decidí preguntar a alguien, me acerque a una chica que también buscaba su respectivo libro entre muchos otros en el pasillo.

-Disculpa- llamé su atención para que ella volteara hacía mi.

-¿Si?, ¿Te puedo ayudar?- me miró, era una chica bonita.

-Si, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar algún libro que vincule el arte y las emociones?- pregunte algo nervioso.

-Umm, sinceramente no, lo siento...pero de seguro encontrarás algo de eso en la biblioteca de división de ciencias de la salud- me sonrió.

Trague saliva silenciosamente  
-Claro, gracias...-

-On Ji, ¿y tú eres?- preguntó extendiendo su mano

-Soy Aang- acepté estrechar su mano.  
Su teléfono sonó.

-Me tengo que ir, pero fue un gusto conocerte, Aang- después se alejó.

•✴️•

Punto de vista: Katara

Última semana, '¡al fin¡'; estaba ansiosa porque terminaran las clases, la razón era que podría pasar todas las vacaciones en casa de mi Gran Gran, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo ella fue quien me crió.

Sólo una semana, un proyecto por terminar; era típico que los profesores sacarán un proyecto de nosé donde para tenernos ahí hasta el último día aunque prácticamente ya no hiciéramos nada.

-... Entonces este último proyecto lo trabajará en parejas...- mi profesora de "Psicoterapia" era muy mala en los emparejamientos, sinceramente preferiría que nosotros eligieramos con quien trabajar, obviamente hubiera elegido a Suki.

-... Katara y... Meng-

'Ugh, ¿Por qué ella?', la niña con cabello esponjado volteo hacía mí y me saludó con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

No era que no me cayera bien, era sólo que en ocasiones solía ser un tanto irritante e entrometida, pero más que nada usaba la información obtenida para sus propios intereses, lo cuál también la hacía hipócrita.

••••••

-Entonces, Katara, no te ví en la fiesta de hace un mes- preguntó Meng.

-Umm, no fuí, tenía que estudiar para mí examen del día siguiente- respondí sin apartar la vista de mis libros.

-Pues debiste haber ido, ¡Fue genial!-

-Suena a que te divertiste- seguí leyendo.

-¡Oh si!, Había muchos chicos lindos, incluso besé a uno- dijo con orgullo.

'Está tratando de presumir'

-Bueno, eso sí que es un logro... Y si él no vomitó es aún mejor- una pequeña sonrisa se plantó en mi cara al ver de reojo a Meng volteando su vista hacía otra dirección.

-¡Mira!, Ahí está él- dijo mientras se levantaba para reunirse con un muchacho alto de espaldas hacía nosotras, de seguro buscaba en un libro en específico en los estantes.

No iba a soportar a Meng todo el proyecto  
Me levanté trayendo el libro conmigo, miré casualmente a Meng que entró a un pasillo, 'Ja, tal vez el chico logró escaparse de ella' pensé, llené la ficha para tomar prestado el libro y salí de la biblioteca.

•✴️•

Punto de vista: Aang

'Espero encontrar lo que busco' seguí buscando por los pasillos de la biblioteca, sentí que alguien me jaló de mis hombros hacía atrás y sentí unas manos apretar los párpados de mis ojos.

-Ummm...- fue lo único que salió de mi boca,  
sinceramente no había ninguna persona que se me ocurriera poder encontrar ahí.  
Escuché unas risas y ahora sabía quién era  
-¿Meng?-

-Hola, Aang, es raro mirarte por aquí- me dijo mientras se paraba junto a mi.

-Bueno, en realidad solo estaba buscando un libro, me dijeron que en esta biblioteca de seguro lo encontraría- ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello, 'como si pensara que eso la haría verse sexy' pensé.

-¿Y qué libro es ese?, te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo y tal vez después podemos ir por un bocadillo-

'Tengo que salir de aquí'

-Claro, es este- le di la hoja con el nombre del libro.

-Dejame ir a buscarlo, ya regreso- en cuanto la perdí de vista por uno de los pasillos, me apresuré a salir de ahí.

Caminé y admiré la naturaleza, nunca había ido a esa parte del campus, encontré una banca y me senté, aún faltaba una hora y media para mí última clase, me puse mis auriculares y saqué mi bloc de dibujo y seguí mi último proyecto.

Cada vez que intentaba dibujar a aquella chica morena que me topé en el metro me frustraba al no poder plasmar su belleza en el papel, tenía varios bocetos, pero ninguno le hacía justicia a su belleza.

Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, guardé mis cosas y caminé hacía mis clases con canciones resonando en mis auriculares.

El día era cálido, como cualquier día de verano donde el sol era cálido pero no quemaba, había una tierna brisa que se paseaba estremeciendo las hojas de los árboles.

Me encantaban los días así, la canción que resonaba en mi cabeza me recordaba a la belleza de ojos azules, con cada verso me sentía identificado.

_Estás ahí afuera_

_Te escucho llamando detrás de..._  
_Los campos de estrellas_

_Te siento..._  
_Irradiando energía como ..._  
_Auroras boreales eternas_

_Te encontraré_

Observé en mi nostalgia el viento revolotear en las hojas de un árbol, era un hermoso roble, estaba a punto de pasar de largo cuando noté que alguien estaba sentado bajo la sombra del majestuoso árbol.

Ví su rostro y mi cuerpo dejo de respirar al mismo tiempo mis piernas no pudieron dar otro paso más, yo me encontraba a unos metros de su derecha, ella escuchaba música con unas orejeras color plateado conectadas a la laptop que descansaba en sus piernas extendidas.

Retrocedí sin que notara mi presencia, saqué de mi bloc un boceto de como la recordaba cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en la estación.

Me escabullí detrás del árbol, me sorprendió que su vista ya no ocupaba su computadora portátil, sino mi bloc de dibujo. Alcé mi mano y dejé caer la hoja sobre ella, escuché un pequeño jadeo de su parte, se quitó sus orejeras y levantó la vista, me revelé a su lado derecho, ella se levantó mirándome.

-Creo que se te cayó esto- dijo dándome la hoja que previamente dejé caer, -...y esto- me dió el bloc.

-El dibujo es tuyo, lo hice para ti desde que supe que encontraste mi bloc, aunque era poco probable volverte a ver- me sonrió.

-Bueno, es un detalle muy lindo, tampoco esperaba encontrarte en mi campus, nunca te he visto por aquí- dijo ella.

-Es porque yo estoy en Artes, soy Aang- ofrecí mi mano, posó su mano sobre la mía.

-Es un gusto Aang...- besé su mano y una risa se filtro de sus labios acompañada de un pequeño rubor.

Su mirada aún en nuestras manos, jadeo cuando vió mi reloj.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- se dió la vuelta para levantar sus cosas -se me hace tarde para mí clase- la escuché murmurar, se enderezó y comenzó a irse.

-¡Espera!, ¿dónde puedo encontrarte de nuevo?- Pregunté mientras ella se alejaba.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, volverás a hacerlo- después se fue a toda velocidad.

'Ugh, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre' pensé; bueno, al menos ahora sabía que ella estudiaba aquí, ella sabía mi nombre y que también estudiaba aquí, miré mi cuaderno y lo comencé a hojear mientras caminaba.

Llegué a mi edificio y me senté en una banca, jadié de emoción al notar una nota en el último dibujo, finas letras estaban escritas con tinta azul.

"Debo admitir que me hipnotizaste con tu magnífico y enigmático arte, es un trabajo tan hermoso que cada bella obra debería estar plasmado en portaretratos para que sean admirados".  
_Att: Katara (la chica de la estación)_

Mi pecho se ensanchó al leer esto, -katara- susurré con una gran sonrisa.  
Debajo de la nota y con la misma tinta había números, 'SU número de teléfono' pensé, inmediatamente saqué mi celular y marqué el número plasmado en la hoja.

"Hola, soy Aang, te quería agradecer por devolver mi bloc, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a comer algo, ¿Aceptas?" Envié el mensaje y esperé que contestara, cada minuto me mataba, esperé hasta que llegaron mis compañeros de clase.

Cuando terminó la clase sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo encendí esperando que fuera ella.

"Claro, me encantaría".

**Espero te halla gustado, si es así, házmelo saber y comenta, me vendrían bien críticas reconstructivas.**

**La canción que escucha Aang es "Telescope"-Starset.**

**Sé que es un One-shot largo, pero decidí no dividirlo, pero..¿Les gustaría segunda parte?.**


	2. Asuntos de familia

Tanto Aang como Katara estaba emocionado por su cita, ambos estaban libres el fin de semana para cuando terminaran las clases e iniciará el periodo vacacional, aunque se mantuvieron en contacto por mensajes durante solamente media semana, averiguaron que vivían relativamente cerca, Aang vivía en un departamento de los edificios altos y Katara en las casas que se encontraban detrás de esos edificios, Katara le había contado a Aang que tendría que irse dentro de dos semanas a su lugar de origen para visitar a su abuela, Katara era de el Polo Sur, mientras que Aang venía de la nación aérea, Katara estudiaba Psicología y Aang artes y diseño, los dos se sentían cómodos hablando, sabían que se acababan de conocer, pero era cómo si con cada mensaje fueran reforzando su amistad.

Aang: "Entonces, ¿Cuándo te irás?".

Katara: "Dentro de una semana".

Aang: "No quisiera que te fueras, ni siquiera hemos podido salir a comer".

Katara: "Por eso saldremos mañana".

Aang: "Está bien, pero prométeme que seguiremos hablando".

Katara: "Por supuesto".

Katara dejó su celular en la mesa de la cocina para servirse algo de jugo que estaba en la nevera.

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto Soka al ver los mensajes en el celular de su hermana.

-¿No tienes algo más interesante que hacer?- ella intento quitarle el teléfono pero él alzó la mano para que no lo alcanzara.

-No hasta que me respondas-

-Es sólo un amigo Soka, devuélveme el teléfono- protestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Aquí dice que irán a comer, ¿A dónde irán?- pregunto con la ceja levantada.

-No losé Soka, sólo saldremos, lo veré en el centro comercial mañana- Katara al fin logró quitarle el teléfono, le molestaba que su hermano fuera algo sobreprotector.

Soka la miró con ojos entrecerrados como si tratara de leer su mente.  
-Y ¿quién te dió permiso de ir?- le cuestionó tratando de encontrar una excusa para que ella no fuera.

-Vamos, Soka, tengo diez y ocho años, puedo salir con quién yo quiera- Comenzó a enojarse.

-Pero yo soy quien debe cuídarte mientras papá no está- sabía bien que su padre cuando salía a sus viajes le dejaba a cargo de su casa y al cuidado de su hermana.

-¿Es en serio, Soka?; ¡Soy yo quien debe cuidar de ti algunas veces, soy más madura que tú y prácticamente hago casi todo aquí!- Ahora en serio estaba enojada, no toleraría que su hermano inmaduro tratara de decirle lo que podía y no hacer.

Katara se marchó a su habitación sin dejar oportunidad a qué Soka le reprochara algo más.

•✳️•

-No losé, amigo, ¿Debería llevarle algo?- Dijo el chico tendido boca arriba sobre la cama y a un lado de él estaba recostado su gran amigo peludo.

-¿Crees que le guste el pastel de frutas?- el esponjoso perro solo bostezo y volvió a recostarse sobre las mantas.

A Aang siempre le contaba todo a su perro marrón con blanco de raza terranova, sabía que no lo entendía, pero hablar lo que pensaba lo hacía sentir mejor y menos solo.

Aang miró el techo pensando en un regalo que no fuera demasiado extravagante pero tampoco tan simple, él era un muchacho muy simple, no nesesitaba riquezas para ser feliz, ni siquiera tenía muchas posesiones y eso lo hacía una persona humilde.

Un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo rompió su concentración y se apresuró a sacar el teléfono celular, no tenía muchas personas que le llamarán o mandarán mensaje.

Toph: ¡ESTE FIN DE SEMANA FIESTA EN MI CASA!, Considerate alagado al ser invitado.

Él rodó los ojos mientras sonreía, no era un secreto que casi todas las personas de la universidad asistían a las fiestas locas de la rebelde hija de los Bei Fong.

Toph había sido su amiga desde que ambos tenían díez años, justamente se conocieron en una fiesta y durante el periodo que quedaba hicieron travesuras, para su fortuna hubo muchas fiestas más y pudieron estar cerca y conocerse mejor aunque sólo fueran compañeros de juego, fue una sorpresa que se encontraran en la universidad, que estudiarán en el mismo campus pero no la misma carrera.

Le era muy fácil hacer amigos y acercarse a las personas pero en ocasiones decidía no hacerlo a menos de que fuera necesario.

Suspiro y se levantó para preparar su cena y servir la de Appa, su departamento no era tan amplio pero parecía espacioso con las pocas cosas que tenía dándole una visita un poco minimalista, en el trayecto a la cocina pensó en sus planes de el día siguiente, se vería con Katara en la entrada del centro comercial, tenía planeado ir a comprar un helado y conversar con ella para después llevarla a un restaurante que vendía comida vegetariana; estaba impaciente por su cita, pensó si tal vez no era una cita y él estaba sobre poniendo las cosas, de igual manera no quería que nada ni nadie arruinara su encuentro.

•✳️•

Pequeños y ligeros toques llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, Katara se sentó a la orilla de la cama pero sin querer dar el permiso de entrar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta porque sabía perfectamente quién era. La puerta se abrió con cuidado.

-Katara, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Soka dejándose mostrar en el marco de la puerta.

Katara suspiro y asintió lentamente, su hermano entró y se sentó a su lado y por un tiempo reinó el silencio.

-Sólo trato de ser un buen hermano, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?. Simplemente quiero que no te pase nada.- Soka lentamente confesó el porque de sus acciones, Katara sabía que era verdad, desde que su madre murió y su padre no podía estar con ellos por su trabajo él era quien estaba a su lado si ocurría algo.

-Losé, pero también sé cuidarme sola- ella lo miró, había determinación y sinceridad en sus palabras.

Soka la rodeó con sus brazos y ella correspondió, las peleas eran normales entre ellos, pero cuando Soka trataba de mandar sobre Katara a ella le disgustaba mucho.

Ella rompió el abrazo lentamente y lo miró a los ojos -Te prometo que no me pasará nada, sólo es un amigo- dijo y después sonrió.

-Está bien, pero tienes que llegar temprano... Para cenar- Katara rodó los ojos y le sonrió de nuevo a su hermano.

••••••

A Katara siempre le costaba levantarse por las mañanas pero no tanto como a su hermano, aún así tenía que levantarse para hacer el desayuno; después de veinte minutos logró salir de la cama y bajó a la cocina sin preocuparse en cambiarse la pijama, para su sorpresa ya había alguien en la cocina, se detuvo al escuchar voces.

-... Tengo que admitir que es una gran propuesta, pero lo más probable es que la rechace, sé que nuestra vida ya está formanda aquí- Katara pudo distinguir la voz de su padre y al mismo tiempo olió el aroma del desayuno.

-Pero lo de la universidad en Ba Sing Se suena estupendo, Yue está ahí, y muchas personas dicen que es la mejor en las cuatro naciones- Soka dijo mientras pensaba en lo que le comentó su padre.

-No losé, Soka, tu hermana no se querrá ir de este lugar y estoy seguro que tú tampoco, sólo estás emocionado por el momento- dijo Hakoda sirviendo la comida en los platos.

-Papá, estoy seguro de que nos podríamos acostumbrar con el tiempo, entendemos que el trabajo es muy importante para ti-

-Gracias, Soka, hablaremos de esto más tarde. ¿Parece que tu hermana sigue dormida, por qué no vas a despertarla?- le dijo Hakoda cuando Soka estaba a punto de dar el primer mordisco a su comida, hizo un puchero y se levantó de su silla.

Katara entró a la cocina antes de que Soka fuera a buscarla, había estado escuchando su conversación pero decidió no preguntar al respecto, al menos no ahora, extrañaba a su padre cuando se iba por días.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo, -¡Hola papá!, te extrañé- se abalanzó sobre él para darle un gran abrazo al cual su padre accedió y también la estrujó amorosamente.  
-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Katara apartándose de él.

-Apenas esta mañana, yo también los extrañé, pensé que hoy podríamos ir a esa pizzería a la que les gusta ir- comento, Katara y él se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-En realidad pensaba salir con un amigo hoy- Katara quería pasar tiempo con su padre y hermano, pero también quería salir con Aang.

Hakoda la miró con curiosidad, pero entendió que ella era una chica joven que ahora sólo quería salir con sus amigos.

-Si, un AMIGO- recalcó Soka, Katara inmediatamente le envió una mirada fulminante con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hakoda los miró confundido pero luego decidió ignorar la acción de su hijo y se dirigió a Katara. -Está bien, hija, pero cuídate y no llegues tarde-

-¡Muchas gracias, papá- Katara le sonrió en agradecimiento y luego volteó a ver a Soka y le sacó la lengua, Soka no tuvo otra opción que rendirse y se dedicó a comer.

?

He tenido problemas con esta plataforma, pero tengo más historias, afortunadamente Wattpad nunca falla (si está interesado busqueme con el mismo nombre de usuario)


	3. Las ventajas de un alma

La tarde era soleada pero aún así el viento suave hacía que el día fuera amigable, aún así los vientos podrían cambiar.

Katara se preparaba para su cita, su clóset se componía más que nada de ropa de blanco y muchos tonos de azúl, el azúl era su color favorito y la hacía recordar a su hogar, quería agradarle a Aang pero no quería ponerse nada atrevido así que tomó unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa de mangas cortas sin escote y tenis color blancos, siempre dejaba su maquillaje a lo más natural y decidió peinar su cabello en un medio recogido; se miró al espejo y una vez que estuvo convenida de su atuendo salió de su habitación, bajó por las escaleras y para su desfortuna se encontró con su hermano en el comedor, ella le dedicó una mirada rápida recordando su conversación anterior, después se despidió de su padre y salió con rumbo al centro comercial.

•✳️•

Está bien estar nervioso, sobretodo cuando estás a punto de reunirte con una chica de verdad hermosa; Aang aún no conocía muy bien a Katara, pero algo dentro de él ya le decía que era una persona agradable, pero sólo había una forma de estar seguro.  
Con una última mirada al espejo salió del baño y tomó sus llaves.

-Está bien, todo está bien, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez, Aang- se dijo a si mismo, Appa sólo observó confundido a su amo. -Y tú... no hagas nada mientras no estoy- Aang apuntó a Appa y después cerró la puerta detrás de él, Appa inmediatamente se echó en el sillón al que sabía que no debía subir.

A decir verdad, Aang se sentía positivo, si todo salía bien hoy podría seguir saliendo a lugares con Katara _'después de que ella regrese de su viaje claro'_ recordó Aang.  
En el trayecto Aang no pudo evitar pensar en su reencuentro y la primera vez que se vieron, ¿cuál fue la posibilidad de que se volvieran a ver?, sin embargo ahí estaban ellos unas semanas después de anhelar secretamente volverse a ver.

•✳️•

Katara estaba nerviosa, ni sabía exactamente porque pero la sensación se acumulaba en su estómago y se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba su camino, decidió caminar porque realmente no era un camino largo, pero luego se arrepintió al pensar que tal vez Aang ya la estaba esperando; para su sorpresa cuando llegó a su lugar de encuentro no vió señales de Aang lo que le dió dos opciones a su mente, Aang aún no llegaba o ella había llegado tarde, _'qué tal si Aang se había cansado de esperar y tal vez...'_, afortunadamente pudo distinguir la figura de Aang a lo lejos mientras se acercaba más y más a ella.

Aang la saludó con la mano a sólo unos metros de distancia.

-Hola- sonrió Katara ahora frente a él.

-Hola- él le respondió perdiéndose en su sonrisa y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Ambos sólo se miraron esperando que el otro hablara.  
-Perdón, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto- dijo él nervioso por la situación.

-No, no, en realidad acabo de llegar- afirmó Katara igual de nerviosa.

-Y pensé que yo era el obsesionado con la puntualidad- el aire comenzó a aligerarse con su humor suave.  
-Bueno...¿por qué no entramos?- Katara asintió.

-Si, claro, eso suena bien- Aang no entendía porque se sentía tan nervioso alrededor de Katara.

Aún incómodos caminaron unos segundos sin rumbo.

-Entonces... ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- preguntó Aang rompiendo el hielo.

-Umm... realmente no se me ocurre nada en este momento- soltó Katara una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Te gusta el helado?- preguntó él.

-Si, un helado suena bien- Katara lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Sabes, conozco un lugar que vende muy buenos helados, lo mejor es que tienen sabores muy variados y lleva mucho tiempo aquí ... recuerdo la primera vez que comí uno de esos helados fue cuando tenía trece años, mi favorito es de vainilla con chispas de chocolate- él la miró y para su sorpresa se dió cuenta que Katara le estaba mirando y poniendo atención.

-La vainilla suena bien, tomaré cualquier sabor que me recomiendes siempre y cuando no tenga almendras- Aang la miró un poco confundido. -Soy alérgica a las almendras-

-Oh, es bueno saberlo- en verdad fue bueno saberlo, no quería que algo malo sucediera.  
-Entonces, ¿pasarás las fiestas en el Polo Sur?- preguntó él.

-Si, soy originaría de ahí y mis abuelos todavía viven ahí, mí hermano, mí padre y yo vamos cada año desde que nos mudamos aquí y sé que sonará extraño pero realmente extraño la nieve, bueno...Ciudad República es una gran ciudad y me agrada el clima, pero me gusta más el ambiente calmado de mi antiguo hogar- la sonrisa de Katara se ensancha cuando le cuenta a Aang.

Sin darse cuenta el nerviosismo e incomodidad inicial se disipó con los datos que se contaban. Katara se dió cuenta de la mirada evasiva de Aang cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos y Aang se se dió cuenta de que cada vez que le sonreía a Katara ella se ruborizada suavemente, ambos encontraron sus conductas adorables.

Compraron su helado, Aang eligió su sabor favorito y le sugirió a Katara el sabor cereza.

-Hay una fuente que integraron hace unas semanas, ¿Quieres ir allí?- preguntó Aang.

-Si, eso suena bien- respondió Katara dándole una sonrisa confortable

Ambos se trasladaron a un área más abierta donde un claro en el techo dejaba iluminar la sala y una fuente debajo, ciertamente el lugar era acojedor, eligieron un lugar para sentarse y se concentraron en sus respectivos helados.

Al parecer el nerviosismo había pasado parcialmente, ahora los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y una conversación bastante agradable. Hablaron un poco más de las cosas simples y comunes que tenían que ver con los colores favoritos, dulces preferidos, entre otros gustos.

Aang decidió demasiado pronto que le agradaba Katara, su personalidad era genuina y sus suaves risas lo relajaban bastante, estaba convencido de que era una mujer muy hermosa y al parecer era una buena persona.

Aang hipnotizado con la plática de Katara podía olvidarse que el mundo corría a sus espaldas, pero un brazo se pasó en su hombro y la jalo un poco pero bruscamente, algo así como un abrazo hizo que su atención a la chica morena se desconcentrara.

-Hola, Aang, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- una voz que Aang reconoció exclamó.

La chica con toda la confianza del mundo arrastró una silla junto a Aang y se sentó.

'Oh, porfavor ahora no' pensó él.

Aang miró a una Katara un poco confundida y trató de aligerar la situación pero se vió interrumpido por su repentina invitada.

-Oh, ¿quién es ella, Aang?- Aang también confundido pero algo molesto por su intromisión no tuvo remedio que presentar.

-Oh...ammm, ella es Katara, Katara ella es...-

-Toph... Toph Beifong... la novia de Aang- repentinamente Katara dejó de estrechar la mano de Toph y miró sutilmente a Aang que estaba tan rojo como un tomate, el silencio cayó sobre ellos como un balde de agua helada , Katara seguía confundida y sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando y sus ojos se dirigían de Toph a Aang; Aang por su lado sintió que podría morir de vergüenza y la idea de que la tierra se lo tragara no era una mala idea en este momento.

El repentino silencio fue sofocado por las carcajadas de Toph.  
-Oh, calmence sólo estaba bromeando- dijo la chica entre carcajadas, - Hubiera deseado poder ver sus caras-

Katara miró interrogante a Aang en busca de aclaraciones y respuestas, pero sólo encontró a un Aang muy avergonzado.

-Alto, ¿cómo que hubieras deseado?- preguntó Katara.

-Por si no lo habrás notado, pequeña princesa, soy ciega- aclaró Toph pasando su mano ante su cara.

Katara al instante se dió cuenta de los ojos peculiares de la niña enfrente suyo, avergonzada miró el suelo y se limitó a susurrar un pequeño -oh-

-Está bien, no es la primera vez que pasa. Perdón por interrumpir su encuentro pero sólo quería escaparme un rato de las compras que me obligan a hacer mis padres. Escuché las risas de Aang y decidí saludar un rato- dijo la chica con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué siempre te escapas de tus guardaespaldas, Toph?- preguntó Aang con exasperación.

-Porque no quiero tener niñeras- protestó Toph, -así que... ¿ustedes dos están saliendo?- preguntó con malicia.

-No estamos saliendo, Toph, de hecho estábamos muy bien antes de que llegarás y te agradecería si nos dejarás solos de nuevo- Aang sintió que su plan perfecto estaba siendo aplastado por Toph al ver a Katara incomoda en su silla ante la pregunta de Toph.

-¡Caray!, está bien, sólo quería pedir su ayuda con algo, pero ya veo que no soy bienvenida. Sigan con su cita- Toph se paró de su silla y comenzó a alejarse.

A Katara le molestó un poco la llegada de Toph, pero tampoco pensó que fuera una mala persona.

-Aang, ¿no te parece que fuiste un poco brusco con ella?- preguntó Katara aún un poco confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Aang mirándola.

-Bueno, deberíamos ayudarla-

-No, Katara, no conoces a Toph en absoluto, no creo que sea una buena idea, ella...-

-¡Pero es una niña ciega!, Aang; algo le podría pasar, tenemos que ayudarla- Aang quería decirle a Katara que Toph no era tan inocente como aparentaba y que en realidad era muy independiente, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Katara se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Toph, Aang no tuvo más opción que seguirlas a ambas.

-¡Toph, espera!- gritó Katara corriendo detrás de ella. -¿En que te podemos ayudar?- Katara paró en frente de Toph con Aang aún siguiéndola.

-No es nada, enserio, pueden irse y seguir con lo suyo- dijo y siguió caminando.

-Queremos ayudar, Toph- Katara tomó su muñeca para llamar su atención.

Toph se detuvo y se volvió hacía ellos y sonrió por dentro.

-Está bien, si tanto incistes-

'oh no' fue el pensamiento de Aang, no había duda de que Toph se aprovecharía de la gentileza de Katara, bien lo sabía por experiencia. Aunque Toph fuera su amiga de la infancia sabía que a veces era un poco maliciosa en el primer encuentro. Pero de todos los días tenía que elegir este, después de cuanto había planeado está cita, cuanto había deseado que fuera un buen encuentro para seguir conociendo a esta maravillosa chica.

-En realidad quería ir a una tienda de la que he escuchado, pero obviamente no soy muy buena con los letreros- dijo con sarcasmo Toph.

-Está bien, vamos ahí entonces- le dijo Katara, la única respuesta de Aang fue un gemido bajo y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas. Katara habló un poco con Toph y Aang mantuvo su distancia.

Entraron a una tienda que al parecer era de ropa, ropa para adolescentes al parecer, y un poco desalineado para lo que le obligaban a vestir a Toph. Pronto las chicas se perdieron entre los estantes y Aang sólo se dedicó a curiosear.

-Entonces, perdón por la pregunta pero tengo curiosidad...-

-Sueltalo, princesa-

-¿Enserio eres completamente ciega?- era verdad que Katara era muy curiosa por las cosas pero siempre trataba de no ser grosera con los demás y tratar de no incomodarlos.

-No diría que totalmente, puedo ver colores y las cosas pero muy muy borrosas, lo que tengo es irreversible y use los lentes más especializados y caros aún así no podría ver nada, pero tengo mis demás sentidos muy especializados, no dependo sólo de mi vista-

-Bueno, eso es claro, se nota que tratas de ser independiente lo más posible- ella fue realmente sincera.

-Si, bueno hago lo que puedo. ¿Ves algo de con un buen estampado?- preguntó ella.

-Por allá creo que hay ropa más normal, vamos-

Aang seguió merodeando por la tienda por unos minutos, había varios tipos de ropa, para mujer y para hombre, pantalones rasgados, blusas cortas, cosas demasiado transparentes, cosas amponas y otras demasiado pequeñas, de algo estaba seguro Aang y era que no entendía la moda de ese lugar; se concentró en encontrar a las chicas pero no las encontró entre los pasillos, se preguntó si habían desidido dejar la tienda, segundos después escuchó un sonido que se oyó como su nombre, miró en dirección del sonido para encontrar el rostro de Katara que se asomaba detrás de una puerta, Aang se acercó a los probadores

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

-Amm...creo que alguien robó mi ropa mientras me probaba alguna de la tienda- declaró avergonzada.

-¿Dónde está Toph?-

-También estaba en los probadores pero la llamé y no contestó-

-Está bien, ¿tienes la ropa que te probaste?- preguntó él, ella asintió, -ponte eso entonces- ella cerró la puerta.

Aang sabe perfectamente que pasó y quién lo hizo, con pasos fuertes se alejó sólo para volver sigilosamente a un lado de los probadores, ve una puerta abrirse con cuidado y la chica ni siquiera lo nota, en cambio se pierde entre los estantes de la tienda pero él la sigue.

-Creí que eras demasiado baja para alcanzar la media barda que separa los probadores- ella salta repentinamente.

-¡Casi me da un infarto, idiota!- luego resopla, -tienes que dejar de hacer eso conmigo, pies ligeros- dijo ella.

Aang extiende su mano y la mira con severidad.

-¡Oh porfavor!, tú solías ser mi compañero de travesuras, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan amargado?- ella le dió la ropa.

-Esto ya no es divertido, Toph, lo arruinaste desde que apareciste diciendo ser mi novia en frente de la chica que me gusta- el enojo de Aang iba en aumento.

-Ah, entonces te gusta la princesa- se burló ella pasando prendas de las estanterías por sus manos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo y te agradecería que nos dejarás disfrutar del resto de nuestro día- espetó él.

-Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que te enojes- después de eso Aang regreso a los probadores.

Adiós primera buena impresión, esta no era nada lo que él tenía planeado, qué diría Katara cuando supiera que su amiga le estaba haciendo pasar un mal momento y muy vergonzoso. Tocó la puerta del probador donde encontró a Katara y ella abrió vestida con la ropa de la tienda.

-Te queda lindo eso. Ummm...tu ropa- él le ofreció lo que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Debió caerse cuando la puse sobre la barda, el perchero está descompuesto- le dijo ella señalando el perchero desatornillado de la media barda.

-Oh, si, la encontré en el otro probador- mintió.

-Gracias, Aang. Dile a Toph que salgo en un momento para ayudarla a escojer más ropa- ella cerró la puerta sin dejarlo decir nada más.

El sólo la esperó a que saliera, quería decirle que lo mejor era dejar a Toph por su lado y seguir con su cita, pero ella salió y ni siquiera lo miró, él la siguió con los ojos y la vió de nuevo hablando con Toph. 'Espíritus, está chica si que es ingenua'.

-Hola, Toph, tuve un contratiempo-

-Está bien. Me puedes decir que talla es esto- Toph le tendió unos jeans.

-Ummm... no creo que nada de esto te quede. Ví una sección con ropa verde fantástica, estoy segura de que te quedará muy bien, Tophie- Katara dejó la ropa en su lugar.

-¿Tophie?- preguntó Toph confundida intentando no fruncir el seño.

-Bueno, como me dices princesa también pensé en un pequeño sobrenombre para ti- dijo Katara sonriéndole.

-Oye te diré que yo no necesit...-

-Oh mira esto, bueno... más bien siente esto, creo que te quedará muy bien- Katara le dió alguna ropa de colores verdes, negros y cafés, Toph examinó la ropa y descubrió que le gustaba la textura. Katara la estaba ayudando con su ropa, odiaba no poder ocuparse de sus propias cosas por completo y no le gustaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda, pero ahora Katara le estaba ayudando y no sentía que ella fuera una mala persona, por un momento pensó que tal vez no había sido bueno jugarle esa broma a Katara hace un rato.

-¿Por qué no te la pruebas?, yo iré a la otra sección, buscaré algo para mí y te encontraré en los probadores- Katara se fue sin darle la oportunidad a Toph de hablar.

Aang seguía merodeando por la tienda cuando las chicas de nuevo se perdieron de su vista, pero de se mantuvo cerca aún así, desidió buscarlas de nuevo cuando el guardia de la tienda comenzó a mirarlo raro.

De nuevo en los probadores Aang vió a Toph entrar a uno y Katara le hizo una seña de que se acercará a ella.

-Ven, dame una mano, no hay banco en mi probador- él no entendió lo que estaba tramando, pero ella lo jaló dentro del probador, por una razón se puso nervioso.  
-Ayudame a alcanzar el medio muro- ella susurró.

El vió que tenía ropa extraña en sus manos y entendió entonces. 'Es hora de que alguien te de un poco de tu propio chocolate, Toph Beifong' pensó para si mismo mientras se arrodillaba en una rodilla para que Katara trepara.

Después de eso Katara ya no tenía la misma ropa extraña en sus manos, ambos salieron a urtadillas del probador, se alejaron y sólo hasta que se adentraron a los estantes comenzaron a reírse.

Katara pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así, escuchar la risa alegre y contagiosa de Aang sólo logró que la suya aumentara. Cuando los dos terminaron de reír, secándose las lágrimas sueltas a causa de la risa se miraron por un momento, ambos mirándose a los ojos y por un momento quedaron atrapados en los ojos del otro, Katara sonrió dulcemente y Aang sintió que su cara se calentara, ambos desviaron la mirada.

-Lamento lo que te hizo Toph- declaró él.

-Está bien, debí escucharte después de todo- de pronto se encontraron mirándose en un pasillo lleno de estantes y para su fortuna o desfortuna completamente solos. Voces alzándose a lo lejos rompieron el momento y entre las voces Aang escuchó la voz de Toph, ambos salieron del pasillo y se encontraron a Toph vestida como una chica gótica de ropas raras, un gerente molesto y un guardia tratando de calmar la furia de ambas personas.

Aang y Katara se miraron e internamente se preguntaron como la situación había llegado a eso.

-Toph, está bien, cálmate- le dijo Aang mientras se acercaban

-¿Conoce a esta señorita?- le preguntó el gerente.

-Si, escucheme, esto sólo es un mal entendido, nosotros sólo devolveremos la ropa y nos iremos-

-Lamento decirles que los hemos estado observando y lo último que queremos son personas problemáticas, así que les pedimos no volver a esta tienda-

-¡No puede echarnos así!, sólo estamos probando la ropa- habló Katara.

-Ya conozco a las personas como ustedes que de seguro ni siquiera quieren comprar ropa o más bien dicho ni siquiera pueden-

-¿Personas cómo nosotros?- preguntó Katara con el seño fruncido, -¿Quién te dió el derecho a tratarnos así?, no puedes ir vagando en tus trabajos y llamar a la gente como se te da tu gana, no debes de insultar injustamente a las personas y dejame decirte que "estas personas" como tú nos llamas, efectivamente no son como tú, somos mejor que tú porque a simple vista no juzgamos ni nos dejamos llevar por la condición social, económica o política de alguna persona- Katara se sentía furiosa, le molestaba mucho la actitud de todos aquellos que trataban a la gente con desigualdad y sobre todo con insultos.

-Aang, dame mi ropa- le dijo Toph y el se acercó para dársela, Toph buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una tarjeta.  
-Al parecer no se han dado cuenta de a quién tienen frente a sus ojos, bien podría gastar mi fortuna en otro lugar que sea más gentil que este y estoy segura de que muchos establecimientos le querrán abrir sus puertas a los Beifong- El hombre no pareció creerle y ella extendió la tarjeta hacía él, rápidamente el hombre palideceo.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas señorita Beifong, puede elegir lo que quiera y se le hará un descuento muy generoso-

-Toph, creo que lo mejor sería irnos- intervino Aang.

-¡No!, quiero demostrarles que no somos las personas que ellos creen que somos; así que ustedes eligirán algo para comprar- un evidente enfado salió de la voz de Toph y ella los arrastró a los dos por los pasillos.

-Katara, ¿por qué no eliges lo que te habías probado antes?- le ordenó Toph, Katara decidió que el cambio de humor de Toph le dió un poco de miedo, pero aún así asintió y se alejó.

-Aang tú también elije algo, voy a cambiarme- Aang durante sus años de amistad con Toph había clasificado los estados de ánimo de Toph, este era el lado serio, desidido y sombrío de Toph.

Toph se sentía resignada, había personas en verdad idiotas en el mundo, personas que a pesar de estar en lo bajo se sentían en los cielos y creían poder insultar a los demás, ella sentía repulsión a esas personas que mostraban bastante indiferencia a las otras. Aunque ella nació con grandes estándares esperandola incluso antes de que naciera nunca había abrazado el lujo por completo, durante su aún corta vida se mantenía oculta detrás de la sombra de sus padres, se mostraba como un ser lleno de humor, desinterés, incluso infantil; pero al final era cómo todos los seres que piensan en la humanidad y en el sentir de otras personas. No dejaría que ahora alguien la tratara como si fuese una alimaña, fuera por las razones que fuese, 'ya nunca más' se prometió ella.

Los tres inspeccionaron curiosos los estantes llenos de ropa excéntrica y cara, tomaron lo que fue más de su agrado y volvieron para pagar, aún había mucha incomodidad pero no tenían otra opción que ignorarlo, tampoco hablaron, colocando las prendas seleccionadas y esperando a que la máquina diera un precio.

Cuando se dió el precio a Aang y a Katara casi se les salen los ojos por la cantidad mencionada, pero Toph seguía tranquila, sacó la misma tarjeta y se la extendió al gerente que decidió atenderlos personalmente.

-Espera- no dejó que él tomara la tarjeta, -creo que he cambiado de opinión, sin duda la ropa es muy bonita, pero es una pena que las personas la arruinen con su personalidad de mierda, tomaré tu oferta inicial y no volveré a esta tienda- todos excepto Aang estaban sorprendidos.

-Vamonos- sin más salió de la tienda con Aang y Katara siguiéndola.

Esa era la Toph que tanto conocía, una Toph mayormente justa, aunque ella trataba de ser lo más neutral posible, debajo de su actitud un poco fastidiosa era una persona llena de sentimientos muy puros.

Caminaron sin rumbo y Toph se detuvo y comenzó a reír y miró hacía ellos, Aang también y chocó su palma contra la de ella.  
-Se lo merecía- le dijo Aang.

-Si, losé- Toph aún estaba sonriendo -Y tú- apuntó a Katara, -Buen discurso, princesa-

-Bueno... no podía dejar que ese imbécil nos insultara- Katara sonrió con suficiencia y un poco halagada.

-Me agradas- Toph le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Ay, ¿En serio?, pensé que después de robar tú ropa dirías algo diferente- rió ella.

-Si, bueno... también robé tu ropa, creo que estamos a mano- todos sonrieron.

Katara decidió que también le agradaba Toph.

-Tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- les propuso Toph.

-Eso suena bien- mencionó Katara.

-¿Alguna idea, Aang?- le preguntó Toph.

-Tenía pensado ir a un restaurante de comida del distrito del aire, pero podemos ir a otro lugar si quieren- la realidad era que quería que Katara probara algo de donde venía él, él quería sorprenderla.

-Para mi está bien- dijo Katara mientras sonreía lo cual también hizo sonreír a Aang.

-Entonces vamos- Toph dijo con facilidad.


	4. Pinceladas suaves

De un momento a otro llegaron al lugar al que Aang tenía planeado llevar a Katara en un principio, no era un restaurante lujoso, pero la comida realmente era muy buena y era un lugar respetable.

Él aún estaba procesando lo que había pasado en la tienda, por supuesto que estaba indignado, repudiaba ese tipo de conductas, no le gustaba para nada cuando la gente era injusta y prepotente, pero cuando había decidido hablar en la tienda fue interrumpido por Katara, él estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido por las palabras que salieron de ella, ella se defendió ante el mal trato por parte de esa gente, ahora podía confiar que Katara no era cómo otras chicas u otras personas; era demasiado fácil dejar pasar esas situaciones, pero ella no lo hizo.

Parecía que desde que salieron de la tienda Toph mostró su verdadera personalidad, Aang sabía que ella no se mostraba en un principio como en verdad era, pero parecía que Katara había pasado el primer nivel y verlas hablar con más naturalidad le agradaba.

—¿Iras de nuevo a mi fiesta, Aang?— le preguntó Toph tratando de incluirlo en su charla.

—No estoy seguro, Toph; tus fiestas no son algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado— Aang le confesó, es cierto que en ocasiones decidía asistir a las fiestas locas de Toph, pero sólo fue porque raramente tenía tiempo libre y en verdad era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, iba a fiestas cuando era niño, pero fueron fiestas de etiqueta y además fue obligado a ir.

—Entonces no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que irás— ella cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en su asiento, Aang frunció el seño frustrado y Katara soltó una risita al ver el comportamiento de ambos.

—Está bien, pero con una condición— Aang sonrió al ver una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, —Sólo si Katara quiere ir conmigo— Aang sonrió en dirección a Katara.

—No estoy segura, Aang; digo, me encantaría, pero aún tengo cosas que empacar— ella dijo con timidez y sinceridad.

—¿Empacar para qué?— preguntó con interés Toph.

—Katara se irá por las vacaciones al Polo Sur la próxima semana— respondió Aang un poco desanimado.

—Mi familia y yo siempre visitamos a nuestros abuelos en esta época del año—

—Ya veo; con mayor razón tienes que ir, será una despedida— Toph les dijo a los dos con entusiasmo.

—¿No hay algo que no célebres, Toph?— le preguntó sarcásticamente Aang.

—No— respondió Toph con tono de suficiencia y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me gustaría ir, Toph, hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, pero no estoy segura... Además creo que mi hermano se opondría al principio a eso, suele ser un poco... protector algunas veces— respondió Katara.

—Él puede ir también— dijo simplemente Toph.

—Le diré, pero no estoy segura...— dijo Katara aún dudosa.

—Está bien, si cambias de opinión te veré ahí—

—Aún así, gracias— Katara ya tenía en mente lo que de seguro Sokka le diría, estaba un poco cansada de esa situación, de que la tratarán como una niña pequeña y vulnerable, ¿Cuando entendería Sokka que podía ser más fuerte?, al menos su padre la trató con más respeto.

—Creo que ya cause suficientes problemas por hoy— dijo Toph mientras se estiraba en su asiento.

—Pobres de tus padres— rió Aang.

—Mamá y papá saben que no me gusta ser vigilada todo el tiempo, sé cuidarme sola— Katara quiso rodar sus ojos, entendía completamente a Toph.

—Claro, saluda a tus padres de mi parte— Aang se dirigió a Toph.

—Claro, estarán felices de saber noticias de ti; fue divertido conocerte, Katara, espero que logres sacar a Aang un poco de su amargura— Toph se dirigió a la sureña.

—También fue un gusto conocerte, Toph— Katara dijo sinceramente tratando de ignorar el comentario sobre Aang.

—Me tengo que ir, disfruten su cita— era raro para ellos escuchar lo que era ese encuentro en voz alta y rápidamente ambos sintieron su cara tomar calidez inconcientemente. La chica de ojos verdes pálidos se retiró tan rápido como llegó, dejandolos solos de nuevo.

—Entonces... ¿Tienes un hermano?— preguntó Aang para aligerar la situación.

—Oh si, Sokka es el mayor; lo amo mucho, pero a veces es algo molesto y sobreprotector conmigo— Le respondió Katara.

—Tal vez es sobreprotector porque te ama y no quiere que te lastimes— las palabras simplemente salieron sin complicaciones, Katara estaba un poco sorprendida, pero se dió cuenta de que lo que decía Aang era verdad, incluso ella lo sabía.

—Supongo que tienes razón— ella le sonrió y él también. Ambos pidieron sus respectivas comidas.

—Eso se ve bien— le dijo Katara cuando trajeron sus platillos.

—Sólo es un poco de papa, guisantes, zanahoria, berenjena y algunos condimentos, este guiso es mi favorito del lugar, vegetariano y saludable— Aang respondió, —Soy vegetariano y este lugar tiene variedad en cuanto a platillos que no tienen carne— él quiso explicárse antes de que a ella le pareciera raro y preguntara.

—Creo que si mi hermano te escuchara le daría un ataque al corazón, a él le encanta la carne...bueno, la comida en general— Katara rió.

—Entonces lamento decepcionarlo, es algo que me enseñaron desde pequeño, me gusta ser vegetariano porque va ligado a respetar la vida de los animales—

—Vaya, eso es... wow, creo que nunca había conocido a alguien que se preocupara tanto por otra vida— a decir verdad ahora que lo pensó no muchos pensaron así, Katara picoteó un poco su comida analizando la situación que nunca había tenido lugar en su cabeza, ahora se sentía un poco apenada.

—Ahh... pero respeto a las personas que piensan diferente, después de todo la diversidad nos hace únicos, ¿No es así?— Aang dijo al notar la incomodidad de Katara, como un reflejo tomó su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y cuando ella levantó la vista de su comida se encontró con una sonrisa calida y reconfortante.

—Tienes razón— fue lo único que Katara pudo decir cuando sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones de nuevo asombrada por los simples pero profundos comentarios del chico sonriente frente a ella, Aang retiró su mano discretamente para no incomodarla y ambos comenzaron a comer, terminaron pero decidieron quedarse un poco de más tiempo sentados.

—... pero aunque hay muchas costumbres que ya no se práctican siento que los polos son los más apegados a sus costumbres, o al menos eso creo— Katara claramente amaba hablar de sus orígenes y Aang escuchó con atención cada palabra.

—Tal vez tengas razón, a mi parecer los templos del aire fueron perdiendo su toque, cuando estaba ahí me dí cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo a como nos suelen contar en los libros o leyendas— Aang dió su punto de vista analizando su infancia.

—¿Vivías en uno de los templos del aire?, Eso quiere decir que eres descendiente de los nómadas— ella dijo asombrada.

—Si, o eso es lo que me dicen— él dijo con un poco de timidez.

—Es muy difícil encontrar un descendiente directo de las antiguas naciones— razonó Katara.

—No creo que sea tan difícil, digo... mírate, tú también—

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que yo soy descendiente?— preguntó Katara.

—Bueno, es fácil, eres más notable a la vista— explicó Aang, vió un ligero rubor florecer en la cara confundida de Katara. —Quiero decir, digo que eres destacable por tu color de piel, tus hermosos ojos azules... Es algo un poco antinatural si me lo preguntas— él murmuró esperando no haberlo ofendido mientras apartaba su vista. Katara soltó una pequeña risita al ver la incomodidad de Aang acompañada con una cara repentinamente sonrojada.

—Bien, me atrapaste, si soy descendiente de las antiguas tribus, de hecho hasta mis abuelos son descendientes directos— ella dijo ganandose de nuevo la mirada de Aang.

—Mi tutor Gyatso me dijo que también mis padres eran descendientes, por eso mismo es que crecí en el templo del sur— él dijo con entusiasmo.

—El templo del sur está muy cerca de donde vivo... bueno, tal vez no tan cerca pero es el más cercano, siempre he querido conocer los templos, muchas personas dicen que son una maravilla a la vista—

—Te encantarian, pero hoy en día se mantienen muy resguardados a los turistas— Aang explicó con algo de tristeza en su voz.

—Oh... claro, entiendo— Katara tenía una corazonada pero no quiso entrometerse al preguntar algo apresurado.

—Pero si tú quieres algún día te puedo llevar— él volvió a sonreír obligando a los malos pensamientos a abandonar su cabeza.

—Gracias, Aang, eso me encantaría— ambos sonrieron, —Creo que es momento de que nos vayamos— los dos se levantaron de su asiento y Aang pidió su cuenta.

—Dejame ayudarte con mi parte— Katara dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un poco de dinero.

—¿Qué?, No, yo pago— ofreció Aang.

—Dejame pagar mi parte, Aang— ella insistió.

—No, está bien yo lo hago—

—Aang— reprochó Katara como una advertencia.

—Te parece si yo pago esta vez y tú pagas la siguiente— dijo Aang para calmar a Katara, aunque él haría lo posible para que Katara no pagara ni un centavo, él quería hacerlo por ella.

—Está bien— aún así Katara no le creyó mucho.

Un mesero se acercó y Aang le tendió el dinero. —Eh... su cuenta ya está pagada, este es sólo el ticket, la señorita con la que estaban sentados antes pago antes de irse— él dijo y se retiró

Los dos se sorprendieron y se dieron una mirada rápida. —Supongo que le agradeceremos a Toph en otro momento— sonrió Katara.

—Claro— ambos salieron del lugar. Si en verdad Toph se había sentido culpable por interrumpir su primer encuentro ahora Aang lo tenía claro, esa era la Toph Beifong que conocía.

Al salir pudieron ver el cielo grisáceo a través del cristal, al parecer la lluvia se precipitaba con rapidez.

Lo que empezó como un día perfecto y soleado, terminó siendo un montón de emociones locas e inesperadas; Aang pensó que no fue una buena cita ya que se vieron arrastrados por una niña millonaria ciega a participar en sus fechorías, parcialmente la comida fue algo incómoda al inicio y ahora la lluvia; si, fue perfecto.

—Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que inicie la lluvia— propuso Aang y Katara asintió en comprensión.

—¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que mi casa no quedaba lejos de donde tú vives?— Katara preguntó, —Pues, me preguntaba si podemos ir juntos— ella esperó su respuesta.

—Por supuesto, si, me encantaría acompañarte— él respondió dándole una sonrisa impecable a la cual ella correspondió.

—Bien, entonces vamos— el viento sopló más fuerte.

Ciertamente no era una distancia bastante larga, pero aún así era concurrida a toda hora del día, ambos abordaron el metro en silencio y fue inevitable recordar su primer encuentro, la lluvia disminuyó pero el cielo seguía siendo plagado de nubes tormentosas.

—Creo que estamos por llegar a la estación— preguntó Katara rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

—Puedo acompañarte... sólo si quieres— Aang dijo nervioso, no quería que ella tuviera una mala idea de él.

—Eso suena bien— ella le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

La charla siguió, mientras caminaban, las preguntas de gustos eran simples y un poco infantiles; ¿Color favorito? el de Aang era café y el de Katara era el violeta, ¿Comida favorita? guisado de ciruelas marinas era el de Katara y el pastel de frutas el de Aang, las preguntas y respuestas fluían naturalmente.

Aang creyó que está era su oportunidad de que tal vez se mejorarán las cosas que habían sucedido. Aún se podía sentir la ligera brisa que paseaba las gotas de agua en el viento.

—Ya llegamos, esta es mi casa— Katara señaló la casa de azúl índigo con marcos blancos.

Si pensaba actuar tenía que ser ahora, tomando un suspiro alcanzó más el paso de Katara y tomó su mano pero ya estaban frente a la entrada, ambos sintieron la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo por el contacto, ambos se miraban directamente.

—Katara... sé que tal vez no todo hoy fue que esperábamos que era, pero te prometo que Toph no siempre es así y si tú me das otra oportunidad tal vez podamos ir a otro lugar... algo más tranquilo... sólo si tú quieres claro, después de tu viaje tal vez, pero está bien si no quieres per...—

—Me gustaría salir de nuevo— Katara interrumpió a Aang que comenzaba a divagar nervioso.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Aang perplejo.

—Si; tienes razón con que hoy fue inesperado, pero Toph me agradó mucho y me gustó pasar tiempo contigo— le declaró Katara tratando de ocultar su propia timidez, Aang se relajó al instante con sus palabras.

—También me gustó pasar tiempo contigo— Aang le dijo suavemente y sonrió; ambos se dieron cuenta de que aún se sostenían de la mano pero no les importó demasiado aunque sus caras tomaron un color carmesí, pero el movimiento rápido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo soltarse, Sokka se quedó quieto y los examinó a los dos con mirada curiosa y poco amistosa.

—Deberías entrar, Katara, está a punto de llover— dijo él antes de mirar a Aang con ojos amenazadores y se retiró dejando la puerta entre abierta.

—Él es Sokka, no siempre es así, supongo que tuvo un mal día— Katara quiso excusar el comportamiento de su hermano y sonrió nerviosa.

—Claro, entonces... nos vemos luego, ¿estaremos en contacto?— sin duda fue un poco incómodo lo que acababa de pasar, pero no quería que Katara se sintiera más incomodida al respecto.

—Claro que estaremos en contacto, de hecho... estaba pensando ir a la fiesta que mencionó Toph, es este fin de semana, tengo tiempo antes de irme— ella le propuso.

—Si, por supuesto, puedo pasar por ti, pero... ¿qué hay de tú hermano?— le preguntó Aang recordando lo que ella le había dicho a Toph.

—Creo que puedo convencerlo de alguna manera y si no, no tengo que rogar si planeó ir de todas formas— él dudó por un segundo, no quería arrastrarla a una fiesta y arriesgarse a que su familia lo viera como una mala influencia, pero por supuesto que quería ir con ella.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices— él le sonrió y decidió confirmar en ella. —Creo que es hora de que me vaya... entonces adiós— realmente se seguía sintiendo un poco incómodo frente a ella, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Katara llamó su atención.

—Aang— dijo suavemente antes de caminar unos pasos hacía él, se estiró plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla dejando a Aang con una mezcla de emociones cálidas y sorprendidas, Katara reprimió una risita cuando en la cara de Aang era muy obvio el tono rojizo. —Me divertí mucho hoy, gracias— era la verdad, ella lo había pasado bien.

—También me divertí— él le respondió con suavidad.

—Adiós— ella le dijo con una sonrisa y se alejó, él respondió con otro pequeño adiós y se alejó con una sonrisa tonta en su cara cuando ella entró a la casa.

Detrás de la puerta Katara dejó escapar un suspiró antes de dar la vuelta para encontrarse con su hermano mirándola curioso.

—¿Qué?— ella reprochó.

—Nada— él dijo lentamente, aunque ella sabía que en realidad quería interrogarla para descubrir todo lo que sabía y como la había tratado Aang.

Ella rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

•✳️•

Había comenzado a llover, que genial. En realidad no le gustaba mucho la lluvia como a otras personas, pero tampoco era tan molesta, Zuko dejó caer la cortina de la ventana por donde estaba mirando la lluvia caer en el patio trasero, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrado lleno con eco la gran casa llamó su atención y fue a la entrada.

—¿Dónde estabas?— le preguntó a la persona que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

—Oh, cálmate, Zuzu, estaba en casa de Tylee— ella se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que goteaba gotas de agua de la lluvia que incrementaba afuera.

—Papá podría llegar en cualquier momento y si se daba cuenta que no estabas aquí te hubiera ido mal y a mi también, ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas, Azula?— su temperamento salió fácilmente.

—Primero, padre me llamó y dijo que su vuelo se canceló porque se precipitó una tormenta y segundo no te contesté porque simplemente no quería hacerlo— ella contestó con una sonrisa cinica.

—¿Por qué te llamó a ti y no a mí?— él preguntó confundido y con un ceño.

—No le pongas tanta importancia a eso... probablemente sea que yo estoy en el inicio de sus contactos por la inicial de mi nombre o yo que sé... deja de ser tan dramático— ella rodó los ojos y fue a la sala.

—¿Cómo es que te escapas sin que padre y yo nos demos cuenta?, creo que tengo que ponerte una correa o algo así— Zuko suspiró y pasó una mano por su obscuro cabello tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Entonces también tendré que arrastrarte a la fiesta— Azula lo miró de manera divertida, le encantaba volarle la cabeza haciendolo enojar.

—¿A qué fiesta te refieres?— preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Tylee me dijo que la hija de los Beifong dará otra fiesta, esta vez planeo ir—

—No, tú no irás a ninguna fiesta— él se mantuvo firme a sus palabras.

—¡Oh vamos, Zuzu!, siempre tienes que arruinar mi diversión— ella puso mala cara, en verdad quería ir, había escuchado (por parte de Tylee) que esas fiestas eran una completa locura.

—Dije que no, Azula— él cruzó sus brazos tratando de hacerla entender que no iría.

—Va a ir Tylee, estoy segura de que si invitas a Mai también le gustaría ir; hay que hacer cosas diferentes de vez en cuando— Zuko suspiró de exasperación y pellizco el puente de su naríz aún tratando de calmarse.

—Sí digo que no, de todas formas irás, ¿No es así?— el preguntó entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miraba.

—¿Quién, yo?, ¿Acusas a tu inocente hermana de no cumplir con su palabra?— Azula dijo con dramatismo.

—¿Cuándo es esta fiesta?— Zuko le preguntó, muchas veces ya había cubierto las travesuras de Azula. Esta vez con su padre ausente podrían escabullirse hasta esa fiesta, en el fondo Zuko también quería ir.

•✳️•

—¿Y bien?— Suki preguntó al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Bien qué?— le dijo Katara mientras se sentaba en su cama .

—No te hagas la tonta, ya cuentame— Suki le dijo con emoción.

—Está bien, está bien... fue bien—

—Oh, no puedes decir sólo "bien", necesito los detalles, amiga—

—Ehh... ¿Por qué?— preguntó Katara lentamente.

—¿Por qué?, no puedo simplemente alegrarme porque mi amiga tiene un chico en la línea— dijo Suki emocionada.

—No hay ninguna línea, Suki— Katara rió.

—Claro; Katara, tendrías una fila de muchachos si quisieras...—

—Por suerte no lo quiero. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, fue muy bien, algo de nerviosismo entre los dos pero eso es normal, supongo. Nos encontramos con un amigo de él y nos invitó a una fiesta... Aang es tan lindo— Katara escuchó las risitas de Suki al instante, —¡No me refería a eso!, hablo de su personalidad, es amable y divertido...—

—Claramente cosas que necesitas— Suki rió y Katara entrecerró los ojos a pesar de que Suki no la podía ver.

—¿Sabes qué?, creo que la llamada se está cortando...lo siento... no te escucho...— Katara fingió intermitencia en la llamada.

—No, Katara, no te atrevas a colgar; ya, está bien, dejaré de burlarme— Katara sonrió triunfante.

—Bueno, quiero ir a la fiesta de Toph con él, creo que papá me dejaría, pero presiento que tendré algunos problemas con el todo sobreprotector Sokka— Katara suspiró y rodó los ojos, deseaba que las cosas fueran más fácil para ella.

—Sokka puede ser un cabeza dura algunas veces, estoy segura de que lo podrás convencer— Suki dijo.

—De hecho ya tengo un plan— sonrió Katara.

—¿Ah si?, ¿cuál es?— le preguntó su amiga al teléfono.

—Tú me ayudarás a convencer al cabeza dura—


	5. Surcando Alto

Sólo esperaba que el plan de Katara funcionara, Suki haría cualquier cosa por Katara, se conocieron en la escuela y habían sido amigas por cuatro años, desde siempre se tenían para apoyarse y se contaban bastantes cosas con la certeza de que la otra guardaría el secreto.

A Suki le emocionó cuando Katara le contó de aquel chico misterioso que dejó caer su cuaderno en la estación, pero casi gritó cuando su amiga le dijo que el chico la invitó a una cita; a pesar de las protestas de Katara diciendo que no era una cita como tal, estaba muy feliz porque su amiga estaba de nuevo saliendo del pequeño caparazón en el que se envolvió por años, le hacía falta conocer a alguien.

Además si lograba que Sokka también fuera a la fiesta podría ganar más de su atención; Suki era la mayor parte atrevida, pero cuando se trataba del hermano de su amiga se sentía nerviosa e insegura.

Así que si esto salía bien sería ganar ganar.

Suki tocó a la puerta y justamente abrió la persona que tenía en mente.

—Hola, Suki, Katara está arriba— Soka se apartó para que Suki entrara.

—Claro, gracias— Suki entró y Sokka cerró la puerta.

Tratando de alejar el nerviosismo, Suki miró a Sokka y habló.

—Amm... sé que no interactuamos demasiado, pero... hay una fiesta y me gustaría saber si te gustaría ir— inmediatamente Sokka la miró confundido y ella siguió explicando. —Invité a Katara, pero me dijo que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, así que no quería ir sola, estás en todo tu derecho de decir no, por supuesto— Suki forzó una sonrisa llena de emoción y nerviosismo.

—¿Katara no quiso ir?— él preguntó confundido.

—Eh, bueno, no es que ella no halla querido, es que en realidad pensó que su padre o tú se opondrían, pero quería preguntar yo para que acepten—

—Entonces, ¿me estás invitando sólo porque quieres que Katara también vaya?— Sokka razonó mientras interrogaba a la joven frente a él.

—No, por supuesto que no es así; en realidad quería ir contigo— Suki se sonrojó ante su admisión y Sokka la miró de nuevo pero ahora con curiosidad y asombro.

—E-está bien. ¿Cuándo es?— él preguntó y Suki sonrió internamente.

* * *

La noche de la fiesta los tres en el auto frente al edificio en el que vivía Aang, Katara estaba emocionada por verlo de nuevo, Sokka era neutral, no esperaba nada nuevo a escepcion del tipo que había invitado su hermana, y Suki estaba nerviosa, después de todo, muchas cosas podrían suceder en una noche.

Aang salió y recorrió con la vista los autos estacionados hasta que vió a Katara agitando su mano por la ventana.

—Hola, entra— Katara le dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrió la puerta para que él entrara.

—Hola, debes ser Aang, soy Suki— ella lo llamó desde el asiento delantero.

—Hola, un gusto conocerte— Aang saludo.

—Y bueno, Aang, ya conocías a mi hermano— dijo Katara.

—Hola, otra vez— saludó Aang.

—Si, hola— Sokka le devolvió el saludo mirando al chico desde el espejo.

Sokka comenzó a conducir mientras Katara y Suki platicaban un poco para aligerar el ambiente y Aang le daba indicaciones de como llegar a Sokka.

Finalmente llegaron y todos salieron del auto, Suki miró con curiosidad cuando Aang ayudó a Katara a salir del auto y cerró la puerta, deseó que Sokka se comportará así con ella.

—Wow, simplemente wow, creo esta chica no tiene que preocuparse por el espacio— Sokka dijo apenas vió con más detalle la gran casa.

—Y eso que sólo es la entrada— dijo Suki.

—La mansión Beifong, una de las diez que tienen— rió Aang y todos entraron por la puerta innecesariamente grande que estaba abierta, desde el exterior se veía a la gente entrando, pero adentro era una aglomeración.

—Nos vamos temprano— Sokka le susurró a Katara.

—Entendido, iré por ti al baño cuando termines de vomitar todo— Katara rió.

—¡¿Qué?!, Eso pasó sólo dos veces— él le recordó irritado.

—Como sea, no bebas demasiado—

—Estaré vigilandote, _hermanita_— Katara rodó los ojos mientras veía a su hermano y a su amiga alejarse.

—¿Quieres beber algo?— le preguntó Aang.

—Claro, pero primero deberíamos buscar a Toph— sugirió Katara mientras seguía a Aang.

* * *

Del otro lado de la habitación que acababan de dejar entraron tres chicas que parecía que su ropa parecía fuego junto con un chico malhumorado.

—Esto se ve como un desastre— Azula dijo mientras esquivó a unos chicos que ni siquiera se fijaban por dónde iban.

—¿Bromeas?, se ve que está genial— le sonrió Tylee.

Zuko y Mai simplemente cruzaron miradas.

—Espero que tengan alcohol en este lugar porque necesito un trago— Azula dijo y todos entraron esperando encontrar algo para beber.

Comenzó a llegar más y más gente hasta que casi no se podía pasar, Katara sólo esperaba que Toph fuera tan rica como todos decían que era para pagar todo lo que salía roto.

Le dió otro sorbo a su vaso de ponche, por supuesto que detectó el sabor ardiente del alcohol cuando Aang sirvió vasos para los dos, pero no se podía quejar, sabía bien; entre ella y Aang buscaron a Toph desde donde estaban.

—Ven, hay que seguir buscando— Aang tomó su mano e ignoró la sensación que provocaba la mano de Katara contra la suya y la guió por la multitud.

Después de eso fue fácil ver la pequeña multitud que rodeaba una mesa baja y a las personas sentadas; la gente vitoreoó cuando la mano del perdedor tocó la superficie de madera de la mesa.

—Te lo dije; ahora paga— Toph apenas se dirigió al tipo que hace unos minutos se había referido a ella como una debilucha que de seguro le pagaba a los tipos que la retaban a jugar fuercitas. que equivocado estaba; Toph Beifong era buena para las apuestas en general.

—¿Aún sigues quitándole el dinero a la gente?— Toph sonrió de medio lado cuando reconoció la voz y Katara soltó una risita.

—No, sólo a los patanes. Me elegra que tú también hallas venido, princesa—

—Claro, gracias por invitarme, aunque casi me pierdo en tu sala, este lugar es enorme— dijo Katara.

—Vamos, no se queden ahí, vamos a buscar algo— Toph dijo y se levantó de su lugar mientras Aang y Katara la siguieron.

* * *

—Entonces...¿quieres bailar?— preguntó Suki distraídamente.

—Eh, la verdad no se me da mucho bailar— el trató de no mirarla, Suki había sido la amiga de su hermana ¿por qué... un año?, debía admitir que era bonita, pero no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, eso incomodaba las cosas y aunque quisiera tener una charla agradable con ella no era el mejor lugar.

—Iré a buscar a Katara— Suki dijo y se alejó antes de que Sokka dijera algo.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban tranquilamente observando a la demás gente bailar, charlar y hacer competencia de tomar chupitos.

Otro grupo de jóvenes se acercó a ellos, Zuko captó la mirada de los hombres e instantáneamente rodeó a Mai con el brazo y entrecerró los ojos en advertencia; uno de ellos invitó a bailar a Tylee y otro a su hermana, pero ella se negó.

A Zuko no le gustaba bailar y Mai lo sabía, así que lo arrastró a uno de los sillones y se sentaron juntos.

Tylee siguió bailando, le encantaba sentir el ritmo, después de un rato miró en dirección a donde había dejado a sus amigos y sólo notó a Azula, probablemente Mai y Zuko fueron a buscar un lugar para besarse. No quería que su amiga estuviera sola, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacía ella, la tomó de las manos y la jaló hacia la pequeña pista a pesar de la mirada confundida y pequeños reclamos por parte de su amiga.

—Sólo baila— Tylee gritó para que ella la escuchara entre todo el ruido y sonido de la música. Azula estaba confundida y apenada, en realidad no sabía bailar, pero por supuesto que no lo demostró y sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a mecerse y Tylee le siguió el paso dándole confianza.

* * *

La música llenaba el aire, lo único que Suki quería era encontrar a su amiga, tal vez fue una mala idea ir, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan ilusa al creer que le gustaría al hermano de Katara, se sintió pequeña y asfixianda entre tanta gente; vió a Katara a lo lejos junto a Aang y otra chica baja.

—Hola, chicos— saludó Suki cuando se acercó.

—Hola, Suki— saludó Aang.

—Suki, ella es Toph; Toph, ella es Suki mi amiga— Katara las presentó.

Después de que ambas chicas murmuraran un hola, Suki se acercó a Katara.

—Nosé si fue una buena idea venir, Katara—

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices?— Katara miró a su amiga con un seño de preocupación.

—Entré en pánico y salí corriendo, agh, ¿Por qué hice eso?— Suki le explicó a su amiga y arrastró sus manos por su cara con frustración.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué Sokka viene hacía aca?— Katara sonrió y rió cuando Suki se descubrió la cara y casi grita.

—Todo estará bien, Suki; nos vemos—

—No, Katara— Suki trató de detenerla para que no huyera, pero Katara se alejó y de nuevo fue hacia Aang y Toph que estaban hablando.

—Suki— Sokka pronunció su nombre y tocó su hombro para que ella se volteara, Suki casi salta de la sorpresa a pesar de que ya sabía que Sokka iba hacia ella.

—Hola... perdón por lo de hace un rato, es sólo que... creo que estoy un poco oxidado para esto— no era lo que quería decir pero fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—¿Enserio?, ¿Tú, un chico de veintiun años— Suki rió y sintió que su confianza ya no flaqueaba tanto.

—No es necesario que finjas, de seguro Katara ya te ha contado bastante sobre mi— él también sonríe.

—No demasiado en realidad, pero me gustaría escuchar directamente— Suki le da una sutil sonrisa pícara.

—¿Te gustaría salir de aquí?— él pregunta y ella asiente.

Ambos van a un lugar menos concurrido y se esconden en el gran patio trasero, se sientan en una banca que está entre los arbustos y una pequeña fuente de pájaros.

—Sinceramente Katara no habla mucho de ti, pero si sé que te habla demasiado de mi— Sokka explica.

—¿Por qué crees eso?— Suki ríe.

—Porque eres su amiga, y se supone que son muy unidas, ¿No es así?—

—Si, Katara ha sido mi amiga desde que me mudé aquí—

—¿No eres de aquí?— él preguntó.

—No, soy de Kyoshi, gané una beca para estar en la universidad y mis padres me apoyaron para que viniera a vivir a la ciudad— ella explicó suavemente.

—Eso es genial, Katara y yo también somos becados— él dijo alegremente.

—Si... es genial— Soka notó la hilaridad en su voz.

—Pensé que estarías feliz de estar aquí—

—Oh, por supuesto que estoy feliz, pero... sólo lo hago por mis padres— Soka la miró confundido y ella decidió explicárse, —El sueño de mis padres era que estudiará en la universidad de Ciudad República, pero desafortunadamente no lo que yo quería, así que tomé una profesión que creí dominar con el tiempo—

—Pero no es lo que tú quieres— reflexionó Sokka.

—No. Tal vez tú y Katara estén cumpliendo sus sueños ahora mismo, pero incluso cuando miro a Katara veo que a ella se le da fácil hablar con las personas, leer sus expresiones y dar muy buenos consejos, yo no puedo ser así— Suki suspiró y recargó sus codos en sus piernas.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo— él dijo después de pasar un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué?— Suki se enderezó para mirarlo confundida.

—Si no te gusta para lo que te estás preparando, ¿entonces qué caso tiene?, ¿por qué hacer algo que tal vez odies toda tu vida?— Suki analizó sus palabras.

—Pero mis padres... estarían decepcionados—

—No hay forma de saberlo. Si tus padres te quieren y se preocupan tanto por ti lo entenderán y querrán que seas feliz— después de otro momento de silencio Suki suspiró y se recargó en la banca.

—Gracias, Sokka. No pensé que fueras así— ella dijo con sinceridad y rió al final.

—Katara dice que soy más serio antes de ponerme completamente borracho, aún faltan algunas copas para eso— él se encogió de hombros

—¿Entonces ya quieres volver?— ella preguntó suavemente

—En realidad me quiero quedar aquí— él se relajó y pasó un brazo por su hombro, —si no te importa, claro— ella soltó una risita.

—No, no me importa— Suki dijo suavemente.

* * *

Aang, Katara y Toph siguieron charlando, principalmente de la vida de Toph, Katara aprendió que Toph era una niña rica que básicamente estaba gastando su herencia porque estaba demasiado confiada de que cuando entrara a trabajar en la empresa de sus padres el dinero regresaría. La conversación cesó porque a Toph se le acabó el contenido de la botella que encontró medio llena y que estaba compartiendo con ellos.

—Y... ¿qué te parece?— preguntó Aang.

—La verdad no losé, hace mucho que no iba a una fiesta; pero supongo que está bien— ella rió.

—Bien. Yo tampoco sé si está bien o no, tampoco estoy acostumbrado— ambos sonrieron y sus ojos se encontraron.

El alcohol los hizo sentirse más mareados de lo normal cuando se sonrojaban.

—¿Te gusta bailar?— preguntó Aang tímidamente.

—Si— Katara susurró y él apenas pudo escuchar.

Aang se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció su mano a Katara, ella sólo lo miró confundida.

—Ven, toma mi mano— Aang le dió una sonrisa radiante y Katara lentamente colocó su mano sobre la de él y dejó que la guiara.

Ambos bailaron con un ritmo no tan disparejo y pronto sus sonrisas se convirtieron en pequeñas risas. Fue como si ambos estuvieran hundidos en ese momento, sus sonrisas eran brillantes y sus risas despreocupadas.

Pronto, ambos bailarines tenían un poco de sudor en sus frentes y sus respiraciones buscaban aire en cada bocanada. Katara arrastró hacía un lado a Aang mientras los dos aún reían tontamente.

—Eso fue divertido, ahora tengo algo de sed— Katara trató de calmar su respiración acelerada por el baile.

—Hay que buscar a Toph, se ha ido de nuevo— Aang dijo igual de agitado.

—Está bien, tú búscala y yo nos serviré algo, si es que queda— ella rió haciendo que Aang también sonriera, pero asintió. 

* * *

Siguieron riendo y bailando hasta que necesitan detenerse y tomar aire, Tylee arrastra a Azula fuera de la multitud y toman más ponche con alcohol de mala calidad. Azula rara vez a estado en fiestas así, se siente bien ser libre, se siente bien bailar y reírse. Tylee puede ver la felicidad que le fue arrebatada en su rostro.

A lo lejos Azula encuentra unos ojos azules, ojos que no había visto en mucho tiempo y reconoce a la chica de piel morena.

—Oh, esto va a ser divertido— la cara de Azula se contorsionó a una maliciosa, Tylee sigue la mirada de Azula y se encuentra también a la niña.

—Ven, podemos seguir bailando y...—

—Vamos, sígueme— Azula ignora lo que intenta decirle Tylee y avanza hacía la mesa donde ve a Katara sirviendo de ese ponche raro.

—Azula, no hagas esto...— sólo con eso ella sabe que Tylee está detrás de ella.

El vaso que Katara estaba sosteniendo fue arrebatado.

—Tiempo sin verte, Katara— Azula lanzó una mirada burlona a la morena.

—Azula— Katara siseó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Recuerdas a Tylee, verdad— Azula señaló a la chica junto a ella.

—Hola— Tylee pronunció tímidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Azula?— preguntó Katara reposando su mano en su cadera.

—Simplemente quería venir a saludar a una vieja amiga, me sorprende encontrarte, ¿ya has visto a Zuzu?— preguntó Azula con malicia.

—No, no lo he visto— Katara ocultó bien su sorpresa cuando Azula mencionó a su hermano.

—Katara— una voz pronunció el nombre de la sureña y ella miró en su dirección, Aang se había acercado a ella.

—¿Quién es, tu nuevo novio?— Azula soltó una carcajada y Katara entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—Vamos— Katara le dice a Aang mientras toma su mano e intenta poner la mayor distancia entre ella y Azula.

Sabía que Azula sólo quería tener la oportunidad de molestarla como solía hacerlo antes, había pasado tiempo desde que no se veían, ¿Y Zuko?, ni mencionarlo.

Pero como si el mundo no la odiara demasiado se topa con unos ojos dorados que no ha visto en años y su cara que aún estaba enojada cambió a sorprendida.

—Katara— Zuko se ve igual de sorprendido y su nombre sale como un jadeo igual de sorprendido, pero antes de que alguien haga algo ella lo esquiva y hulle mientras Aang muy confundido la sigue.

Hasta que se alejan lo suficiente de las personas y del ruido, Katara se detiene y sin darse cuenta están en el patio trasero, no sabe exactamente que pensar, las palabras de Azula ya no la afectan como solían hacerlo, ver a Zuko ya no tiene el mismo impacto en ella pero aún así fue una sorpresa.

—Eh... Katara, ¿Quién era esa chica?— le pregunta Aang, ella sabe que escuchó las palabras de Azula, merecía una explicación.

—Esa es un demonio llamado Azula; sólo dejémoslo cómo que ella me hizo la vida imposible por un tiempo, no esperaba encontrarla aquí— definitivamente no quería hablar del pasado.

—Uh, está bien; Y el chico... dijo tu nombre, ¿Se conocen?— algo sobre esto no le gustaba para nada a Aang.

—El es Zuko, es el hermano de Azula y... algo así como mi exnovio— Katara vacila con lo que dice al final.

—Oh— fue lo que salió de la boca de Aang mientras trataba de procesar todo.

—Como sea, deberíamos buscar a Sokka y a Suki—

—Uh... creo que los encontré— dijo Aang señalando a unos arbustos por encima de la cabeza de Katara.

Katara tapó su boca rápidamente para evitar gritar y le hizo una seña a Aang para que también retrocediera. Su amiga y su hermano se estaban besando. Lo habían conseguido.

—Deberíamos dejarlos—

Lentas se alejaron y entraron de nuevo. Aang seguía confundido con lo que pasó con la chica atemorizante y el supuesto exnovio de Katara, quería preguntarle a ella pero notó que estaba distraída y si pudiera decir algo nerviosa.

—¿Ya quieres irte?— ofreció él mientras tomaba su mano para llamar su atención.

—Ammm... creo que si— ella mordió su labio y dudó por un segundo, Aang apretó suavemente su mano para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

—Vamos, regresemos por Sokka y Suki—

De alguna manera llamaron la atención de la joven pareja que se seguía chupando la cara, después todos se dirigieron a la entrada, ni Aang ni Katara mencionaron el porque se querían ir ya.

El sonido fuerte de vidrio rompiendose resonó y todo el mundo dirigió su atención a dos personas que acababan de atravesar la ventana frontal, de pronto hubo gritos de pelea y más cosas rotas pero la mayoría de las personas más confundidas que otras corrió para salir por la entrada para ver lo que ocurrió con las personas que estaban dandose puñetazos; entre la confucion Aang abrazó a Katara para evitar que la empujaran y tuvo que empujar igualmente para quitarlos del camino.

La primer reaccion de Katara fue desconcierto con algo de pánico, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que los brazos de Aang la rodeaban confió en que la estaba tratando de mantener a salvo; miró en todas direcciones y encontró que su hermano había hecho lo mismo con Suki.

Cuando todo se calmó, Katara se apartó de mala gana del pecho de Aang y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya y sintió su sonrojo.

—Ya vamonos, esto se salió de control— dijo Sokka pasando por un lado de ellos.

Ambos seguían unidos de las manos, Katara sintió un pequeño tirón y miró a Aang que se detuvo.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó ella.

—Necesito encontrar a Toph y ver que esté bien— Katara asintió comprensiva.

—Sokka, necesitamos encontrar a la amiga de Aang— Katara lo llamó.

—¿Qué, pero por qué?—

—Sokka— Katara alzó la voz y lo regañó.

—Agh... está bien— él respondió y los siguió.

Después de buscar por toda la planta baja encontraron a Toph tumbada en uno de los sofás.

—Toph, Toph— Aang la llamó y le dió unas palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionara, un puño se lanzó rápidamente hacía arriba con una velocidad tremenda dándole a Aang en la mandíbula haciendo que Katara y Suki jadearan de sorpresa.

—¡Demonios, no me asustes así, Pies ligeros!— Toph se reacomodo en su lugar y Aang sólo frotó donde Toph lo había golpeado.

—Estás borracha y ya terminó la fiesta, todo es un caos—

—No, ¿por qué terminó tan rápido?— Toph gimió en disgusto con su voz aún basilante.

—Porque prácticamente unos tipos comenzaron a pelear y rompieron la gran ventana delantera y después todos salieron corriendo como locos— razonó Sokka ganandose un codazo de parte de Suki.

—Hay que sacar a la gente que queda— Aang dijo con un suspiro al notar que Toph se había quedado dormida.

Entre los cuatro sacaron a las pocas personas que quedaron y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Todos ya se han ido?— preguntó Katara cuando todos se reunieron a donde estaba Toph.

—Si, creo que la policía merodeando ahí afuera los asustó— respondió Sokka.

—¿Qué haremos con ella?— preguntó Suki señalando a Toph.

—Sera mejor llevarla a la planta de arriba—

Aang cargó a Toph para llevarla.  
—Sígueme, Katara— le indicó.

Subieron las grandes escaleras hasta toparse con una gran puerta.

—En esa maseta hay una llave, ¿La puedes sacar?— él le indicó, Katara lo obedeció para después abrir la puerta y seguidamente una segunda que Aang le indicó.

—Este lugar es impresionante, es como cinco veces más grande que mi casa y eso que sólo medio ví la planta baja; aunque quedó toda destrozada— dijo mientras los dos acomodaron a Toph en la cama, Katara se dió cuenta de que la expresión de Aang seguía seria.

—¿Te preocupas por ella, verdad?— ella preguntó suavemente.

—Si, pero no siempre estoy yo o sus padres para protegerla— después predominó el silencio.

—¿Por qué lo hace?—

—Si te soy sincero, no losé; tal vez sólo quiere divertirse, pero... llevo conociendola años y sé que no es eso— su voz se volvió algo sombría.

Katara se acercó a él y tocó su brazo, Aang la miró y encontró un seño preocupado en su hermoso rostro, él se obligó a sonreír y la abrazó con cariño, ella devolvió su afecto.

Por un momento Aang pensó que abrazar a Katara se sentía bien, se sentía en calma, ella le brindaba paz y consuelo; después de un momento rompieron el abrazo para salir de la habitación, Aang cerró con llave de nuevo la puerta de la segunda planta y le explicó a Katara que por la mañana los sirvientes de Toph se encargarían de limpiar y abrir de nuevo la segunda planta, lo que quería era no pasar el riesgo de que alguien pasara por la ventana rota y subiera a la planta alta donde estaba Toph.

Todos salieron y subieron al auto, Suki se ofreció a conducir ya que era la única que no había bebido nada. Las sombras de la noche reinaron el cielo estrellado, Katara y Aang se recargaron uno contra el otro en el asiento trasero y observaron las luces de las farolas y casas pasar por la ventana.

Aang lastimosamente reconoció que debía bajar cuando llegaron para dejarlo frente a su edificio, Katara salió detrás de él.

—Entonces... hoy tampoco fue como pensé que sería— él reconoció, la verdad es que no sabía como despedirse, probablemente no la vería hasta que regrese de su viaje y eso sólo lo entristeció.

—Creo que nunca saldrá como queremos— ella rió.

—Claro... Nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿verdad?— Aang preguntó.

—Por supuesto, tonto— ella le sonrió radiante y antes de que su confianza flaqueara rápidamente se estiró y le dió un beso en la comisura del labio, amó la reacción sorprendida en sus ojos plateados; un pequeño pánico empezó a recorrerla al pensar que tal vez no fue una buena idea, pero Aang sostuvo su rostro y le dió un ligero beso en los labios que duró mucho menos de lo que ambos secretamente querían.

Ambos sonrojos fueron atenuados un poco gracias la oscuridad y la tenue luz de la noche, los latidos acelerados de sus corazones sólo los podían sentir ellos mismos rogando porque el otro no los escuchara también.

Después de susurrar un tímido hasta luego, Aang entro al edificio y Katara volvió a entrar en el auto, para que Suki los llevará a su casa.

—Puedes quedarte hoy, Suki— ofreció Katara.

—Eso ya tenía planeado— ella rió.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que despertar a Sokka que se había quedado dormido en algún momento en el transcurso del camino.

Katara ahora con ropa más cómoda se encontraba recostada en su cama, no había experimentado emociones tan fuertes en un sólo día desde hace mucho tiempo. Recordó charlar con Toph, bailar con Aang, encontrarse con Azula, encontrarse con Zuko, ver a su amiga y hermano besándose, Aang protegerla; muchas cosas habían pasado en tan pocas horas.

Zuko, no sabía que sentir cuando lo vió, probablemente en otras circunstancias hubiera sentido como un puñetazo en el estómago o un nudo en la garganta, agh, no tenía que sentirse así. Pero después recordó a Aang, su mano entrelazada con la de ella. sentir sus brazos abrazandola, sus labios presionados por lo que ahora podía recordar como un segundo; oh, ya quería contarle a Suki.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta comenzó a tornarse loca, Zuko convenció a las chicas de que era momento de irse, después de dejar a Tylee y a Mai en sus respectivos hogares, los dos hermanos también volvieron a su lujosa casa.

—Entonces... ví a Katara en esa fiesta— Azula mencionó mientras Zuko seguía con su vista en el camino.

Él no contestó nada, no seguiría su juego diciendo que también la había visto.

—Por cierto estaba acompañada... él era muy guapo— ella siguió ante el silencio de su hermano.

—Bien por ella— él le respondió sonando neutro.

—¿Eso es lo que dices, "bien por ella"?, ¿después de lo que te hizo?— ella sentenció.

No caería en lo que sea que Azula le quisiera hacer pensar, el pasado estaba atrás.

—Honestamente no me importa nada de lo que ella haga ahora— había un poco de mentira en sus palabras, él mismo lo reconocía.

—Bueno, probablemente también le haga lo mismo a ese pobre chico, digo, después de todo ella sólo...—

—¡Azula, basta!— él alzó la voz y detuvo repentinamente el auto.  
—Ya no estamos asociados con ella o con su hermano, así que no nos incumbe en nada lo que haga ahora o en el maldito futuro— escupió las palabras fuerte y severamente, después de que Azula murmurara un "como sea" y rodará los ojos, Zuko aflojó su agarre del volante y siguió conduciendo mientras trataba de calmarse. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Zuko salió del auto e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación para no escuchar cualquier palabra que Azula pudiera decir.

¿Realmente no le importaba lo que ahora fuera de Katara?; relativamente había pasado poco tiempo, pero se sintió como un vacío y después de verla fue como si algo se abriera de nuevo.

Insertidumbre, un poco.

Enojo, tal vez.

Nostalgia, definitivamente.

* * *

Appa recibió a Aang alegre como siempre, después de que ambos amigos se fueran a la cama Aang seguía despierto; estaba consciente de que no había bebido demasiado, pero se sentía como si estuviera borracho, especialmente después de besar a Katara; ni siquiera él sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, pero por corto que el momento duró, fue increíble.

Y cuando ella lo abrazó sintió como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero quería descubrirlo.

* * *

Suki se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación de su amiga cuando se encontró con Sokka, la confianza que se habían tenido en la fiesta se había esfumado un poco dejando un rastro de timidez.

—Suki, yo... nosé a donde nos lleve esto, pero quisiera conocerte más y tal vez después de que Katara y yo regresemos podamos ir a un lugar, bueno algo así como una...—

—Cita— Suki terminó sonriendo por el nerviosismo de Sokka.

—Si, una cita— el sonrió.

—Si, me gustaría realmente eso— ella dijo suavemente.

Después de que ambos se despidieran Suki fue a la habitación de Katara y encontró a su amiga ya acostada en la cama.

—Katara— susurró para despertarla.

—Estoy despierta— la morena murmuró un poco adormilada.

—Sokka me acaba de pedir que vayamos a una cita— la emoción en la voz de Suki era evidente.

—Sería malo si no lo hiciera, ví como casi se lamian el rostro en el jardín— Katara rió.

—Sólo fueron unos besos— Suki se sonrojó de vergüenza. —Además tú también besaste a Aang—

—¿Nos estabas viendo?— Katara le reclamó y la golpeó con una almohada.

—No es mi culpa que existan los espejos retrovisores— Suki se defendió riendo después de que esquivara la almohada que le había arrojado.

—Sólo fue un pequeño beso— fue el turno de Katara de avergonzarse.

—Apesar del caos, creo que fue una buena noche— razonó Suki seguido de silencio.

—En la fiesta... yo me encontré con Zuko y Azula— Katara dijo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— Suki preguntó preocupada.

—Nada realmente, Azula trató de insultarme y Zuko apenas me vió— Katara se encogió de hombros no dándole mucha importancia.

—¿Estás bien?— Suki preguntó cautelosamente.

—Tranquila, Suki, estoy bien— Katara le sonrió a su amiga al ver su preocupación.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices— ambas chicas dejaron pasar otro silencio.

—Sabes, Sokka me dió un consejo— dijo Suki.

—¿Sokka te dió un consejo?, Oh por mi..., sólo ignorarlo, no da muy buenos consejos— Katara rió.

—No, este consejo si fue bueno, también tú me diste el mismo consejo hace tiempo—

—¿Es lo del trabajo?— la morena preguntó.

—No directamente tiene que ver con lo del trabajo—

—Suki, ya te dije lo que pienso y si Sokka incluso vé eso a simple vista, ¿entonces que estás esperando?, eres una gran atleta, estoy segura que con algo más de preparación serías mucho mejor— Katara la alentó.

—No estoy segura, pero lo pensaré bien, gracias— Suki sonrió.

—De nada, además nos tendrás a nosotros dos siempre—

—Gracias, Katara. Buenas noches— Suki dijo con honestidad mientras Katara también murmuraba un pequeño buenas noches.

* * *

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia en , ****también**** les agradezco sus ****comentarios.**


	6. En el vacío

El frío característico le golpeó de lleno el rostro a la morena mientras salía del aeropuerto junto a su padre y hermano. Su hogar, a pesar de ser reconocido por el viento helado y la nieve lo único que recordaban los hermanos era calidez, fue el lugar donde nacieron y pasaron parte de su vida, formaron recuerdos de todo tipo.

Después de un viaje en auto se encontraron con la familiar casa de su abuela y por supuesto con su abuela esperando en el porche, a un lado de ella se encontraba su esposo y ahora abuelo de Katara y Sokka.

Ambos jóvenes salieron a trompicones del automóvil ansiosos por reunirse al fin con su Gran Gran. Su abuela correspondió el abrazo de sus nietos y contuvo la emoción de verlos de nuevo.

—Oh, mis niños; los extrañé— les dijo con cariño su abuela. Después de dejar su abrazo, Hakoda también la abrazó mientras ahora Katara y Sokka también saludaban a Pakku.

Pakku anteriormente fue el instructor de Katara en defensa personal y natación ya hace algunos años, cuando su abuela les dio la noticia de que ahora ella y el maestro Pakku estaban juntos los sorprendió un poco, pero ahora podían escuchar una muy buena historia de un amor de la juventud que fue reunido de nuevo.

Entraron a la casa antes de sentir de más el frío helado; esa casa traía demasiados recuerdos para todos, especialmente para los dos hermanos, prácticamente esa también fue su casa; iban a la escuela sólo para regresar a la casa de su abuela. Ella prácticamente los crío, cuando perdieron a su madre, su abuela fue uno de sus grandes salvavidas y estaban infinitamente agradecidos con ella por eso.

Cuando a Hakoda le ofrecieron un mejor empleo fue que se mudaron a Ciudad República, Sokka y Katara tenían dieciséis y catorce años respectivamente; la idea era regresar a su antiguo hogar, pero cuando encontraron una buena oferta académica para la universidad decidieron quedarse.

Los días en el Sur eran tranquilos normalmente, algunos ignorarían por completo el Polo Sur, otros lo llamarían un infierno helado; pero lo cierto era que era un lugar mágico, tener las hermosas auroras australes, el verano donde no parece ocultarse el sol y el invierno se sumerge en la obscuridad esperando a que el sol se eleve otra vez.

Por supuesto la gente del otro lado del mundo los consideraba algo primitivos y atrasados tecnológicamente, pero la realidad era que la vida era común como en cualquier parte, la diferencia era que al salir de casa no tenías que olvidar por nada del mundo tu abrigo.

Los dos hermanos pasaron sus días en el Polo Sur sin preocupaciones, pronto volverían a Ciudad República y ciertamente el pensamiento los inquietaba un poco.  
Sokka se encontró pensando en sus estudios y por supuesto en Suki, había sido honesto con ella cuando le dijo que quería conocerla mejor, muchas chicas lo habían perseguido antes, pero desde que terminó con Yue le dio más importancia a otras cosas fuera de las chicas.

Katara también pensó en cómo era su vida hasta ahora en Ciudad República, dejando el asunto de Zuko y Azula estaba perfectamente, le estaba yendo bien en sus estudios y por supuesto estaba Aang, su mente la trasladaba a ese momento después de la fiesta le calentaba el rostro, siguieron enviándose mensajes de texto muy seguido, la verdad casi todo el tiempo, volverlo a ver la hacía sentir emocionada de la anticipación; mirando a su alrededor contempló la sala de la casa de su abuela y mirando a través del ventanal que tenía frente a ella vio a los copos de nieve caer suavemente, estaba agradecida de nuevo de pasar tiempo con su familia en su lugar de origen, sólo deseó que la única persona que faltaba estuviera con ellos.

Más días pasaron y parte de la familia se ofreció ir al supermercado para comprar comida para su última cena ahí.

La comida tradicional del polo sur era más salada que otra cualquiera, por supuesto no a todos les gustaba.

Katara espero con sus brazos llenos de alguna comida a que Sokka regresará con el carrito de supermercado, pero al intentar tomar una de las cajas de un estante de arriba tiró algunas otras. Maldiciendo por lo bajo trató de levantarlas evitando sin mucho éxito que lo que ya tenía en los brazos también cayera.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso— una voz amable resonó mientras la persona le ayudaba a levantar el desastre.

—Te lo agradezco mucho— agradeció Katara a la amable mujer una vez que ambas se levantaron.

—Tranquila, no hay problema— la mujer le sonrió a la joven. —Debes ser nueva aquí, no te había visto antes—

Katara casi rodó los ojos ante la suposición de la mujer, había vivido allí gran parte de su vida. —Eh... en realidad, no—

—Que extraño, nunca te había visto por aquí— la mujer ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, no era una mujer demasiado mayor, observó Katara, ella era alta y con piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello corto y ojos azules.

—Katara, ahí estás— dijo la abuela de Katara acercándose a ella con su padre y hermano.  
—Malina, que sorpresa, pensé que te habrías ido con tu hermano— obviamente la abuela de Katara conocía a la mujer.

—Decidí quedarme cuando se precipitó una tormenta y se cancelaron las líneas de último momento— respondió sarcásticamente la mujer. —Con que ella es la famosa Katara, ¿No es así?— ella miró hacía Katara de nuevo.

—Así es, él es mi otro nieto Sokka y mi hijo Hakoda— la generosa anciana presentó a los dos hombres a su lado.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita...— Hakoda rápidamente ofreció su mano para saludarla.

—Oh, que halagador, pero sólo llámame Malina— ella sonrió cálidamente, una sonrisa sincera.

—Querida, ya que no fuiste con tu hermano deberías ir a cenar con nosotros— le ofreció Gran Gran.

—Oh, no me gustaría interponer...—

—Nada de eso, estamos encantados de invitarte— rápidamente Hakoda respondió.

—Está bien, eso suena genial— Malina sonrió espléndidamente.

* * *

De nuevo nevaba, de hecho, era raro cuando no lo hacía. Mientras Katara, Gran Gran preparaban la comida para la cena (con un poco de ayuda de Sokka), Hakoda estaba sentado en el sillón individual, observando el paisaje nevado por el ventanal de la sala, pero a la vez no viendo nada, sumergido realmente en sus pensamientos.

—Ya casi está listo todo, ¿Dónde está el abuelo Pakku?— la voz de su hija lo saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo mirar en su dirección.

—Dijo que estaba algo cansado y se fue a recostar— él le respondió tratando de aclarar su voz tensa.

—Oh, está bien— Katara respondió y miró a dónde estaba viendo su padre hace unos momentos y se sintió como si fuera un dèjá vu, por alguna razón los días así en el Sur le recordaron a su madre; de nuevo dirigió la mirada a su padre que también había vuelto su vista al cristal, se acercó y le dió un abrazo tomándolo un poco por sorpresa.

Era obvio que ambos no cabían en el sillón, así que Hakoda acomodó a Katara para que se quedara sentada en una de sus piernas. Ya no era una niña pequeña sin duda, algún día no muy lejano lo dejaría, no por completo, pero si llevándose una parte de él; el solo pensar que sus hijos seguirían sus propios caminos algún día le aterraba bastante, pero cuando finalmente dieran ese paso final podría jactarse de que disfrutó al máximo su tiempo con ellos, pero ¿que le pasaría después a él?, ¿Se quedaría solo?, había extrañado infinitamente a su esposa cuando se fue, aún la extrañaba; sabía bien que podría volver encontrar a alguien a quien amar, nunca era demasiado tarde, pero por alguna razón su mente regreso a la mujer que se habían encontrado en el supermercado y la que sería su invitada esa noche, por otra razón más rara se sintió nervioso como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo.

—¿Sabes?, También la extraño— Katara dijo con voz ronca y un poco entrecortada, Hakoda sabía muy bien a quién se refería, oh, ¿Qué diría su hija si supiera que no estaba pensando en su madre?.

Pero la cena fue un asunto no muy emocionante, al menos para todos menos Hakoda, quien rápidamente robaba miradas audaces a la mujer de cabello corto, ahora sabía por su madre que Malina era soltera, pero demasiado comprometida con su trabajo como para fijarse en alguien en ese momento. Además, ¿Qué pasaría si decidía lanzar la moneda a su suerte?, ¿el destino le sonreiría otra vez?.

* * *

Hacía años que las fiestas no eran las mismas, en un inicio eran el ejemplo de una familia feliz, Zuko y Azula impacientaban por recibir sus regalos y ver a sus padres sonreírles, tomar cenas agradables en familia y noches cálidas junto a la chimenea.

Este era uno de los momentos que se preguntaba que había salido mal con su familia, aunque era más un _¿por qué a mí?._  
Ahora Zuko estaba sentado en el comedor junto a su padre y hermana, todo estaba en silencio además del tintineo de los cubiertos en los platos, todo había sido incómodo con su padre desde hace un tiempo y no espero que esa relación cambiara, lo único que quería era no llamar su atención.

Zuko planeaba terminar su carrera universitaria en administrador de empresas e irse, eso era lo que quería, pero no siempre tenía lo que quería, ¿verdad?, por alguna razón desconocida para él Ozai quería que se quedara para involucrarse en la empresa familiar, Zuko no estaba seguro de querer eso, pero si no era eso en realidad no tenía otras opciones.

Azula comenzó a contar algo sobre su escuela y unos cursos que estaba tomando, Al menos Zuko le agradecía que estuviera tratando de aligerar el ambiente, a veces pensaba conocer a Azula, pero la verdad su comportamiento seguía siendo un misterio, ella había cambiado tanto, él mismo había cambiado desde... Katara.

Los pensamientos de Zuko fueron barridos por la pregunta que le lanzó su padre.

—¿Si?, Padre—

—Pregunté ¿Qué tal la escuela?—

—Oh, va... bien— en realidad no iba tan bien.

—Espero que no te distraigas así en la escuela, es importante estar atento a lo que venga—

—Déjalo, padre, tal vez Zuzu sólo extraña a Mai, lastima que ella tuvo que viajar a Omashu— ¿Azula se burló o lo estaba ayudando?

—Ukano y su familia llegarán en dos semanas, así que no te angusties— A diferencia de Katara, Mai le agradaba mucho a su padre (por otra extraña razón que Zuko desconocía), tal vez tenía que ver con qué el padre de Mai fuera un importante asociado en la empresa de Ozai.

Siguieron disfrutando su cena o al menos lo aparentaron muy bien, ¿a quien engañaban?, todo estaba roto y ellos sólo caminaban sobre los vidrios de lo que una vez fueron hermosos cristales.

Zuko no queriendo estar más incomodo se levantó de su asiento después de que Azula se retiró.

—Paso a retirarme por la noche, espero que descanses, Padre— sus modales eran algo cruciales en el hogar.

—Buenas noches, Zuko— Ozai respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a su hijo.  
—Antes de que me olvide... — Ozai volvió a hablar atrayendo la atención de Zuko quien detuvo sus pasos.  
—Habrá una gran celebración justo después de que la familia de Ukano llegué de su viaje, quiero que lleves a Mai como tu acompañante— después de escuchar las palabras de su padre Zuko dio la vuelta para responder.

—Claro, la invitaré— de nuevo Zuko no sabía que era lo que planeaba su padre, pero era mejor no cuestionarlo, aprendió eso por las malas, después de todo tenía un recordatorio de por vida en su rostro. Ozai asintió débilmente y Zuko dió la vuelta de nuevo.

—Y, Zuko— sus palabras fueron obscuras como siempre cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

—¿Si?, Padre— respondió sin querer dar la vuelta.

—No quiero que vayas a ninguna de esas estúpidas y salvajes fiestas de nuevo— casi sonó como si escupiera las palabras. Zuko trago silenciosamente y por un momento se preguntó si le había advertido lo mismo a Azula.

—Si, padre— Zuko no iba a cuestionarlo.

* * *

No podría morir más del aburrimiento, siempre era igual, fiesta tras fiesta, no importa lo que Toph inventara para no ir a las galas, nunca se podría salvar de todas.

Por una vez, una vez quería pasar tiempo con sus padres, sólo ellos, sin fiestas e invitados molestos que fingían sonrisas a ella y su familia adinerada.

Odiaba a las personas que trataban de estar cerca de ellos por conveniencia, pero odiaba aún más a todas esas personas descaradas.

—Adelante, cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar alguien con quién jugar?— ¿Qué creía su madre que tenía, cinco años?; Mientras sus padres se adentraban en conversaciones de negocios Toph decidió explorar por los largos pasillos.

Ja, típico de sus padres, presentarle a los hijos e hijas de los ricos con afán de que todos fueran amables y generosos para ser sus amigos, fue todo lo contrario, las niñas habían sido crueles y los niños jamás le dirigieron la palabra durante las galas a menos de que sus padres los obligarán a saludarla.

Toda su infancia fue así; ellos pensaban que ella no se daba cuenta de los susurros de lastima por la pobre hija ciega de la familia Beifong, a decir verdad escuchaba más con sus sentidos desarrollados de lo que ellos creían.

Su único amigo para hacerle compañía en algunas galas fue Aang, pero cuando él dejó de ir no tenía a nadie más. Dolía, dolía que las personas se burlaran, le tuvieran lastima, que huyeran y la excluyeran, el rechazo dolía.

Pronto Toph sintió el aire fresco ondear suavemente su vestido y supo que había llegado a un jardín, cualquier persona que la viera probablemente ni se percataría de su ceguera, pues Toph tenía su secreto para "ver" las cosas, eran sus padres quienes se esforzaban en recalcarlo a cualquier persona a quien presentaban a su hija.

Toph encontró una pequeña banca y se sentó sola.

* * *

Katara bajó las escaleras y casi grita cuando vio a alguien entrar por la puerta del frente, pero se sorprendió enormemente al vislumbrar a su padre entrar a la casa, retrocedió unos escalones esperando que él no notará su presencia, pero... ¿Qué hacía su padre entrando a las dos de la mañana?.

No creyó conveniente simplemente salir y preguntarle ahora mismo, con el tiempo lo descubriría, lentamente y rezando para que la madera bajo sus pies no hiciera ningún ruido regresó a su habitación.

Siguió sin poder dormir, por alguna razón tomó su teléfono y descubrió que la señal había regresado, inmediatamente revisó sus notificaciones descubriendo que Aang le había mandado un mensaje, así que con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a responderle.

Después de enviar el mensaje de nuevo la sensación de Dèjá vu la invadió, solamente que ahora sabía a qué momento la trasladaba exactamente.

Suspiró profundamente y trató de no recordar, pero con el insomnio sobre ella fue imposible.

No había año que no visitara a sus abuelos, las señales se interferían por las fuertes tormentas, eso era lo que Katara más maldecía de esa época del año, revisaba cada cinco minutos la señal y rogaba para que se estabilizara, y cuando finalmente algunas noches tenía suerte no dejaba de enviar mensajes a su novio, en algún momento tendrán que despedirse y Zuko le mandaba un último te amo.

* * *

Era un año frío, tenía que asegurarse de ponerle una manta extra a Appa, aunque sabía que pocas veces eran las que no lo dejaba dormir en su cama.

Aang miró por la ventana de su cocina hacía las calles más solitarias de lo normal, se quedó pensando un momento; todos deberían ya estar en sus casas para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año, como deseaba poder también celebrarlo con alguien.

Lo que más quería Aang era ir a su al templo y celebrar con los monjes, pero sabía bien que no podía, no podía pagar un viaje de ida y vuelta, además lo avergonzó un poco volver a verlos, ¿se sentirían traicionados?, todos ellos habían esperado que siguiera el camino que ellos mismos había elegido; sin embargo no pudo, amaba enormemente toda su cultura y lo que le inculcaron, debía sentirse afortunado de pertenecer a una cultura casi extinta y la más cercana a las antiguas naciones.

Pensó en Katara, hace unos días le había contestado los mensajes explicándole que la señal no era muy buena a causa de las tormentas, sabía que faltaba sólo una semana para que ella regresará, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por volver a verla, de alguna manera se sintió muy bien pasar el tiempo con ella. Así que en cuanto volviera le propondría ir de nuevo a una cita.

Algo había en Katara y no sólo su belleza que hipnotizó Aang en el primer momento en que la vio en la estación. Sentía que había algo más aunque no podría nombrar que. Ja, nunca creyó repetir esas emociones que sólo se veían en las películas o libros de romance.

Terminando de limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, Aang decidió ir a dormir, como de costumbre Appa se echó a su lado. La habitación a obscuras le hacía sentir más la soledad en la que se encontraba. De pronto pudo escuchar festejos provenientes de otros departamentos y tal vez algunos fuegos artificiales muy lejanos, suspiró y acarició a Appa.

—Feliz año, Appa—

* * *

No sólo los jóvenes merecen amor, ¿verdad?; En lo personal me encanta la relación e historia de Hakoda y Malina, como la de Ursa e Ikem.

Entonces... nuestro Gang está separado... por ahora.

También quería agradecer por todos sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir y no dejar votado esto. Gracias

Pd: Perdón por el hiatus e.e


End file.
